Jurassic Park Legacy
by Velociraptor121
Summary: Two Islands, Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, both part of Las Cinco Muertes (The Five Deaths). Old friends re-unite when the ingen facilities suddenly start using electricity again, suggesting someone is there, maybe a survivor from the crash two years earlier. Why are most of the dinosaurs suddenly Omnivores? And why are the raptors the new bottom of the food chain?
1. Chapter 1

**Jurassic Park**

**Legacy**

_"Five years ago, this particular string of islands you see on the horizon was deemed dangerous and hereby quarantined strictly by the Costa Rican Government due to the once extinct marvels living on them, the dinosaurs, the magnificent species, at least, the ones back to life._

"_Those people who would dare to approach Las Cinco Muertes are doomed to die by their teeth and claws, and oh, look, a Petrodactyl is approaching us now! It is coming back to the island and wait, what are those dark clouds behind it? Strap in kids, looks like we're in for a storm"_

**July Sixteenth, 2016**

The _Tyranosaur _ sailed across the water, engine roaring. It was a houseboat, or in the eyes of the orphanage, a mini cruise ship. The orphans on the tour were from six to fifteen years old, all interested in dinosaurs or looking at Paleontology as a future career were going.

The supervisor, Mrs. Pauline Harrison, and her husband and ship Captain, Captain Jim Harrison, were the only adults on the crew except for the fat cook, Mrs. Tibity, but with her accent it sounded like Mrs. Tubby, and that was her official Nickname.

One lone girl was looking at the islands, wanting to see a dinosaur. They would go parasailing over the island with the only other adult, the man funding this excursion and a parasailing expert, Rinn Nuerget, from Japan.

The girl in question was Dianne, with no last name since she was an orphan. She was looking at Paleontology as a secondary career, the first she had in mind was geology, but anything down in the dirt worked for her.

What she was really at Isla Sorna Cruise for was to monitor the threat levels for an old friend of her father's, Alan Grant, and to see if any genetic mutation had occurred in any of the species. He had no idea she was there, no one did.

Dianne knew about her own slight genetic mutation, which was common, and no one is talking super power here, just her eyes.

They rapidly changed color, and you could see it as you looked at her. The colors were green, brown, hazel, light green, light blue, dark blue, lavender, dark purple, sunset pink and orange, or sometimes a mix.

She was a freak, someone that was constantly bullied and mocked and teased and taunted. She liked these Dinosaurs because they were freaks of nature and everybody hated them as much as they hated her.

Dianna was fourteen years old, five feet seven inches tall, with black hair that turned brown and then autumn gold at the last two inches, and it did this naturally. She wore a green shirt and blue jeans, as was her style, and a black windbreaker.

She had never had someone even consider adopting her, they always said it was just because she wasn't the right kid and told her that eventually someone would come around, but she had heard them say it was her eyes when she thought she couldn't hear them.

She had been an orphan since she was five, when her mutations showed up and scared her parents to death, her father literally. They'd been camping and when she'd shown him, all enthusiastic, he'd yelled, startled, tripped, and fallen into the fire and onto the poker stick, which went right through him.

After that, her mother had gotten rid of her in despair and committed suicide by jumping off a cliff.

Dianne stopped remembering the past as Emily Clarcy started shouting insults at her again. "Hey Camo-eyes, hope you'll blend in with your nature modified cloths?"

"Shut up Em." She called over her shoulder.

"We should find a T-rex and see how long she can hide, oops, she can't. Her eyes change colors like a disco ball! If anyone gets eaten or lost on this cruise, it'll be her!" Shouted a ten year old.

"You are sooo asking to be beat up right now, runt." Dianne told him.

"Ooh, guess what, the freak must have lasers shooting out of those eyes now! Oh, and her hair must burst into flames!" Emily laughed.

"Why did you come along geek? To count the dinos like a baby, go home, the rest of us are looking for our future careers!" Shouted another voice, with a pang she recognized the voice as Dryden's.

She had worn contact lenses for a while, and they'd dated for a month before he saw her without and ran off.

"It looks like your sense of humor is as dry as ever cave boy." She replied, using his own obsession against him in the same way he'd used her appearance against her.

"We should land and take a look at the plant eating ones!" Shouted a little kid.

"On Las Cinco Muertes? You've got to be kidding. Kid, meat eating dinos eat the plant eating dinos, meaning they always follow the plant ones around. Do you want to be mistaken for lunch?" Emily asked.

Dianne spotted a large bird shape shoot out of the clouds.

"Hey look, one of Emily's meat eating dinos!" She shouted, and pointed. The little kid was startled and Emily was furious, but everyone else sniggered a bit.

"Can anyone tell me what that is?" Shouted the supervisor.

Dianne's hand shot up and she was called on. "That's an adolescent Petrodactyl, male by the look of it."

The hiss of "Nerd" went through the other students.

The pterodactyl dove down at them and made a grab for Dryden, letting out its startling cry. He screamed and dodged, but still ended up falling over the rail.

The giant reptile wheeled and plunged to finish him off, screams shooting through the crowd.

Dianne grabbed a long stick and threw it at the 'dactyl, and it caught it, and thinking it was alive thanks to the life jacket, flew away.

Dryden got up, and then they realized that Dryden's dinner had been tied to that life Jacket. "My dinner!" He shouted.

"It was you or your dinner, which do you value more" Dianne said drily, and then walked away. She wanted no more to do with the insults hurtling through the other students and the criticism on what she should've done instead of making a boy go hungry.

The one place she could find peace and tranquility was at the bow, because she couldn't be seen there and the supervisors had given her special permission to be up there while the others couldn't.

The 'dactyl flew one more time around the boat, screeching, and Dianne returned the cry perfectly. It fixed one eye on her before swooping low and then flying away.

Dianne turned off the video camera. That video alone was all she needed for a lifetime, talking to an animal that died 6.5 billion years ago.

There was a shout over the speaker as the Captain said, "We're going to have to return to port, there's a storm coming and this rickety bucket won't be able to take it. We'll come again some other time."

"What port?" She asked to herself, spotting the dark clouds covering the opposite horizon. All of the ports were that way unless they wanted to go to the… Las Cinco Muertes. He had sounded uneasy.

She stared in horror at the islands as they turned towards them. She knew that if they stuck to the outskirts of the island that they'd be fine, and there were sheltered reefs offshore.

Then she remembered the story about what happened to the Curbys and yelled, "Not Isla Nubla or Sorna!" She yelled at him.

"We have no other choice, we'd all have drowned by the time we got to another island!"

"You know what happened to The Curbys and anyone else who gets too close to the islands!" She shouted, "They die in horrible ways!"

"We'll be fine! The further out the smaller, right?"

"No, it's the other way around! The further in the smaller, further out they get huge! I'm talking Spinosaur huge!" Dianne shouted.

"We won't run into any of them, if they're smart they'll head inland!" He shook his head and said, "Then we'll anchor offshore at one of the reefs, just in case."

Five hours later, the crew and passengers were below decks as a terrible storm swept over them. They had anchored behind a large rock, not too close to shore, but that situation was rapidly changing.

Their anchor had been torn away, and was no longer attached to the boat. They were drifting in the shallows now, and had no way of knowing it.

Then they crashed onto the rocks at the beach.

The boat shook and kids screamed as water spewed in the hull. Dianne was the first one out of the boat, and helped the others get up the slanted ladder.

Dryden made a run for the bushes so he could phone in an S.O.S. to Costa Rica, and Emily joined him. The kids screamed in delight all of a sudden at the sight of a tiny green lizard hopping onto the boat.

It chirped at them, and looked the closest, the one who had originally wanted to be on shore, and hopped a few paces closer to him.

"It likes me!" He said and ran forwards.

"Wait! You're small enough to look like a snack to him, that's a Compy!" Dianne shouted, but her voice was lost in the wind that blew suddenly in her face, and aided the Compy's jump onto the boy's upper arm.

It bit, and the boy screamed at the top of his lungs. Dianne grabbed the Compy and violently snapped its neck, but the bite had severed the boy's esophagus and wind pipe, and he lay writhing in pain while wind gushed uncontrollably through his pipes.

The little kids screamed and ran to join the two in the bushes, and the boy died. The supervisors looked at the dead lizard and then at the dead boy as Dianne retched over the side of the overturned and sinking boat.

Then the screaming started up again, and this time, was accompanied by a ferocious roar and a dying cry from Dryden, then a sickening crunch rang out as kids flocked down the beach again.

The Spinosaur raced out of the trees, still hungry after the teensy snack the kid provided for him. It snatched up an eight year old girl and a six year old boy (The youngest) in its massive jaws.

Dianne leapt into the best hiding place she could think of, right into a patch of strongly smelling fruit, and a boy her age joined her. She'd never met him before, but he was shy and smart too.

They didn't move until a female Spinosaur joined her mate in the hunt, bringing her three babies who were already a foot larger than a Velociraptor. They almost got stepped on, and the boy tumbled out of the patch, running for the forest.

Dianne covered her eyes as the third one emerged and ate him up. The rest of the people, three kids and three staff, hid in the boat as the Spinosaurs finished eating and thundered off.

The beach was red with blood, in thick, red clots coating the sand.

Then the boat lost its grip on the rocks and sank.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jurassic Park **

**Legacy**

_The girl in the forest stared with her multi colored eyes at the great beast in front of her, held out her palm, and snarled "Stop, beast. You have claimed enough lives and shall not hunt for more. You killed the only family I have ever known, no matter how terrible they were to me. Now you will suffer a fate similar to theirs, in HELL!"_

_The female Spinosaur roared defiance and rage, smashing against the titanium poles of the cage that had come from the earth. The girl then swept her now green eyes to the trees, ordering them to kill…_

**September 22, 2018**

The man stared at the electricity readings in shock. Someone had been using a lot of electricity in Isla Sorna lately, and unless the Velociraptors got any more intelligent and civilized, there was someone _Living_ on that God-forsaken place!

He picked up the phone and dialed the one person he knew to call, John Hammond, leader of Ingen and the man supposedly keeping the island isolated.

At the mansion…

Lex Murphy surpressed a groan as the phone rang, _again_.

She picked it up and said rudely, "If this is about that law suit that Law Suit for the loss of a Dinosaur hunter from the Bronson Foundation, I HAVE NO COMMENT!"

She was about to hang up when the man on the other end said, "Actually, this is about something different. Someone has turned the power back on in Isla Sorna, and has been using the technology there frequently."

She stared in shock at the wall. "You mean, someone's living down there!"

"We believe so."

"I'll get my grandpa." She said, and put the phone down. For a girl about to graduate from high school, she felt like the same little girl who ran from two velociraptors back on isla Nublar. It was starting to irritate her.

"Hey, Grandpa, your phone just rang, it's the electrical company asking you to pay for someone using electricity on Isla Sorna, and has been for a while!" She called into his office.

John picked up the phone instantly. "You think someone is living on that island!"

"We believe so. Two years ago, when that mini cruise ship from the orphanage crashed, one of the bodies was never found. We assumed that she had run and gotten eaten later, but it appears that a certain somebody figured out how to survive."

"But the area where the camps are, they're right in the center of the velocirapters' territory!"

"Someone is very clever. Either it's Dianne surviving down there, or the velociraptors figured out how to flip more switches. Either way, we need to know, and I think we both know why." Another man said.

"Alan Grant!" John gasped, shocked to find this man on the line.

"And Ian Malcolm." Said Ian.

"I called them up as well, John."

"Despite what every fiber of my body protest against and what every piece of sanity says in my head, someone needs to go down there and check it out. If someone is alive down there, they'll need to leave, and if velociraptors can use technology, then we're all doomed." Alan said.

"I'm going to have to go with Dr. Grant on this one. I'll meet you at the station, because if I'm going, you're on the pickup team." Ian said.

"Don't even think about leaving me behind, I may not like dinosaurs, but being a hacker is losing its touch."

"Lex!" Tim said, "If she's going, I'm going."

"I think we need a moment, so…"

"I don't care what you say, but you need to cut me in on the legacy, dad." A girl's voice said. "It's hard having to live up to the example of the famous Alan Grant."

There was a pause, and the man said, "When you have it all figured out, we'll be leaving three days after you arrive." He hung up.

"Brianna, you are not coming." Alan said.

"The same goes for my grandchildren."

"What about me?" Kelly had joined.

"No, you're not." Ian said, angry now.

"Hey, The dig site is getting a little crowded, you don't need me around here, mind if I tag along?" Another voice asked. It was Billy.

"Yes!" Alan said. "Last time, you stole velociraptor eggs and nearly got yourself killed, not to mention the rest of us!"

"Oh, hello, am I interrupting something?"

"Mr. Curby!" Said John, surprised.

"I was on this call earlier. My son wanted to come, and I had to talk to him."

There were five beeps in unison as the ones not going hung up.

"Well, we can let them come to the outpost, but from there on out, we're on our own, except for the armed escort consisting of two hundred men that the Costa Rican Government assigned us to."

"There's an armed escort?" Ian asked, "Because the last time we tried that, they all got eaten!"

"They're bringing tanks and flying air support over our location." Mr. Curby said, "And that's as safe as we can get on that island. That's how they got me to say yes."

"Then I'll meet you at the Costa Rican outpost." Ian said.

They all hung up, and John Hammond smiled at the thought of his Bracheosaurs and Alan Grant's reaction when he spotted them. He'd gone into shock, everyone had been overjoyed.

Then he walked downstairs, wobbling a bit in his old age, but energetic enough to do it for hours.

Lex and Tim had wandered off somewhere, so he wouldn't tell them the good news just yet. Instead he got to his computer and looked up the crash from two years ago.

There had been no reported survivors, and body parts had been scattered, but there was one they hadn't found a trace of, and her name was Dianne. No last name was listed, but since she was an orphan she didn't have one.

Now he looked at the power readings for the park, which indeed had been turned on again. Someone had used the genetic materials and egg incubators, after hacking into the system of course, but it had been done.

Someone had also been using the freezer and kitchen, but that was easy to skip over.

The evidence was clear; someone had been living in the facility, or the velociraptors were a worse problem than he could've ever imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jurassic Park**

**Legacy**

_The velociraptor stared in fear at the mutilated creature in front of her. Nothing, NOTHING, could've done this. Yet something did. Something flattened a Spinosaurus into the ground, only thing remaining not crushed was one desperately reaching clawed hand._

_She hissed and backed away, and felt a prick on the back of her neck. She whirled with a yell and took the piece of wood out of her neck. The trees were splintered._

"_Something mighty indeed did this." She hissed and shouted, "Danger! Beware! A new predator has emerged!" She yelled, alerting anything near her as she raced back to camp._

The flight had been about three days, and jet lag was not a happy thing for all of them. The response was to get your blood pumping, exercise. That's what they did the day after they arrived.

The people staying behind were all glum, they would've been perfectly safe, not even a Spinosaurus could've taken them down. Yet for some reason, they were being denied the experience.

Brianna Grant had surprised everyone, she was the Biological daughter of Alan and Rachel Grant. Alan had always been opposed to lasting relationships, and kids, for that matter. But ever since the first Jurassic park incident, he'd opened up.

Thus he met Rachel, gotten married, and had a girl who was currently twelve years old, whose name was Brianna.

"We should go." Brianna said, "Even if they say no."

"I did that once, I ended up okay, I needed counseling for two years after, but eventually, I got over it." Kelly said. "Do you want to see someone get ripped into two separate pieces by two giant reptiles?"

"No, but we'd be safe. If one of the escort is going to die, they'd die with or without our help." Brianna replied.

"I was traumatized the first time, but with the escort, I could see the dinosaurs from a distance with no threat involved." Lex said. Tim nodded in agreement.

"Well, if you want to go, talk to me later." Billy said, "In my room." They nodded, but Kelly shook her head.

"That's how it all is at first, I wanna see the dinosaurs, and then there's running, and screaming."

"You sound like your dad, you know that?" Asked Alan, who was walking past her. "Anything I need to know?"

"Nothing you need to know." Kelly replied, and walked away, casting a glance at Alan, who was trying to use a high tech radio system, and failing. "He's such a Troglodyte." She sniggered, remembering her first excursion when she'd had no idea where they were going.

Brianna ran up to her dad, holding a compsognathus and said, "He seemed to like your lunch."

"What is a compy doing in the outpost? And what was that about my lunch?" Alan asked, snatching the poor critter, which Brianna had been in the process of choking. "Stop that, you're choking it."

"That was kind of the point, dad. The only good dinosaur is a dead one, like you and mom are always saying." She grinned.

"I've been raising a raptor. Can you go talk to Eric? He seems to be very agitated about not going." Alan said, waving her away.

"Him and me both." She muttered under her breath, and walked over to the older boy.

He huffed and walked away, and Brianna heard another chirping sound, but deeper. _Must be an older one._ She thought, and went after it.

It was not a compy, it was a dilophosaurus, but a small one, only half her height. It was about to spit in her face, so she dodged to the side, clamped its mouth shut, and kicked its legs out from under it.

"Jeez, I'll be finding a T-Rex next." She muttered, and shoved a muzzle on the nearby table onto the creature. Then she dragged it out into the open, while it struggled and squawked in protest.

Activity stopped, and she brought the dilophosaurus up to her dad, and made the cutest little girl face and asked, "Can I keep it?" Sarcasm in her voice.

"Where did you find a dilophosaurus?" John asked.

"In the hall over there, by the storage containers. If you ask me, somebody has been making trips to the island and bringing back the bad boys, girls, in her case." She said, gesturing to her captive, who she was now sitting on.

Alan was still holding the Compy from last time.

"Alright, threat contained, back to work!" The supervising workman shouted, and activity re-started.

"So, what do I do with the Dilophosaur here?" She asked.

"There is a cage back there, remenant from the time Ingen tried to exploit site B." One of the men told her as he passed. "If you ask me, you wouldn't need an escort, you'd be chasing the 'saurs around like a cat chasing mice."

Alan sighed as Brianna beamed. "Great. The last thing you needed was an ego boost."

Brianna led the creature away, which strained to get away from her. It was going nowhere, though. Brianna's pet was a fully grown Great Dane, and she wrestled with it every day on walks and playing tug-of-war. No matter how strong that Dilophosaurus was, it wasn't going to match the Great Dane, or the girl.

"Kid could wrestle a velociraptor." Muttered Ian.

"I'm not sure, velociraptors are stronger and larger than Dilophosaurs." Alan replied, "But when you see her wrestle with that big dog about two times her size, you start to wonder."

Just then, that big dog came in.

"WOOF!" It shouted, and bit at the reptile, which barely moved to protect itself.

"Heel, Lucius!" She shouted, and the dog stopped attacking.

She shoved the Dilophosaur into the cage and put a lock on it, and Lucius sat there expectantly, waiting for the lizard to bust out so he'd finally have a big enough toy.

Lucius was a present from John Hammond, and had been engineered to get that big because of the tendency for Alan to get close to dinosaurs. The dog stood seven feet high, and resembled a large horse. He was also a touch Rottweiler, but only Brianna knew that.

Ian Malcolm watched with amusement and said, "She has a real future in dinosaur catching, if she doesn't get too big an ego and die."

"Could we not talk like that about my daughter? It's like saying, your daughter had a deadly career in front of her that she'd be great at if she doesn't die first." Alan told him.

**Three Days Later…**

Everything was planned out, and Brianna was excited. Billy was absolutely Genius. The cargo ship wasn't likely to be searched, and they could stow away easily on that.

As for the threat of Dinosaurs that may accidentally have gotten on board, they had miss super-strong Brianna and her monster dog Lucius.

There they were, approaching an island.

"Does that look like Isla Sorna to you? Asked Kelly, "Because last time I looked, that was Isla Nublar."

"They're probably just being careful, it's safer to be close to Isla Nublar, no Spinosaurs there, or so the guys that work the satellite say." Brianna said.

"You don't miss much, do you?" Eric asked.

"Never." She replied.

"Woof." _"And if she misses something, I see it, and then if it's a bad thing I kill it. Only good dinosaur's a dead one, huh guys?" _ Lucius's voice seemed to say as he padded away from the window and sniffed.

An hour later they docked, and the group snuck off the boat. It sure looked like Isla Sorna. They were in the bushes in a matter of minutes, and heading up towards the rise to wait for the other group.

They watched as the Dilophosaurus was released into the forest, and then the oddest thing happened, the boat left.

"What? Why are they leaving?" Billy asked, and then tore out the map and froze, and in a hoarse whisper, said, "This rise isn't included in Isla Sorna, we're on Isla Nublar.

_Guess what, Action starts now! Keep reading for chapter 4!_


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy

Chapter 4

_The Raptor cowered in her hiding place, waiting for this monster of a human to wasn't human, humans were prey. No, this was a predator of the highest sort._

_The once-human was tall now, with scaly skin and a feathery mane instead of hair. Her mouth has become a beak, and her fingernails and toenails were talons. She didn't use human speak, she roared. She feasted on the blood of Tyranosaurs._

_This had begun simple, a human of power walking the forest, but now it was out of control. The Raptor had heard Airriane had heard of Godzilla from the Japanese man, the king of monsters. This had to be his queen._

Brianna had found the squashed, rotting remains of the Spinosaur soon after Lucius had run off after a stegosaurus to play. She knew that nothing could've done this, but something did.

Then she found the nearly faded prints of a velociraptor. It had approached the scene in the same manner as her, and then run away.

She knew that this had happened a long time ago, so deeming it safe, she whistled loudly. Lucius came. She'd separated from the main group an hour ago, telling them she'd be back in two.

Lucius barked and directed her to something she hadn't notices before, a shred of human cloths. It was caught on a branch, and the patch said: _Bright Futures Orphanage!_ With a little yellow sun on it.

"No way." She whispered. She picked it up, got on the dog like a horse, and rode him back to camp.

"Jesus Christ, you smell like dinosaur guts!" Billy shouted.

"That's because I just found a long dead and flat Spinosaur, and this piece of clothing, and velociraptor footprints." She said, tossing him the piece of cloth.

"No way, that crash was on Isla Sorna, not Isla Nublar!" Kelly said, eyeing it.

"Apparently, our friend here found a way to come here. This is from about a month ago." Added Brianna.

"How can you tell?"

"Paleobiology, it's a new elective at school. I can tell about how long it's been dead by looking at it." Briana said. "There's a new top predator out there. If I could get up in the air, I could probably find it in a footprint. All the trees were crushed and splintered."

"Wow, how big are we talking?" Asked Eric.

"Mountain sized. I wouldn't be surprised if it's on another island by now, otherwise we'd be dead." She added.

None of them knew they were being watched. The mutated girl in the trees eyed them like a bird eyeing prey, but in the back of her mind, some memory of who she had been was trying to force its way up.

She shrugged it off, feeling hungry. Her beak opened a bit, tasting the air with her toung. Her ears flickered as she heard the pacing of a compy as it approached the humans.

She caught it with her tail and devoured it right there. She tipped her head sideways at the girl. She felt a sense of déjà vu, but ignored it.

She hissed in that raptor-like fashion as another painful spike ran down her back as the Spinosaur sail grew in. She used to control the world, and now what was she? An ever mutating monster.

She was by now nine feet tall at full height, growing a sail, had gills, wings, and could run faster and more silently than any velociraptor. She was top predator, and then she had fallen. Now she was gaining a new kind of strength, becoming the top predator again.

She viewed velociraptors as prey of little satisfaction. Their squeamishness had been unpredictable for such a scary predator. Now they had all gone vegetarian. It made her mutilated mouth smile.

Her feathers bristled, a Spinosaurus was nearby. She knew she wasn't strong enough to take one on yet, but it was only a matter of time in the den, and she would be. She remembered the name, Godzilla, king of monsters.

It was her last memory. She decided that one day, she'd kill him and take his throne. (Not knowing that it was just a movie monster and not real.)

She screeched and flew away, startling her prey. She hissed, but knew that there would be another day. There was always another day for her.

Something sang in the trees as she passed, and it angered her. She shrieked and killed the bird, hissing, and gulped it down, growling as another spike went down her back. It happened every time she ate.

She found Raptor prints, but smelled the Spinosaurus approaching faster, drawn in by the sounds of her rage. She jumped and flew to the den, waited for the Blind-hunter (T-Rex) to leave, and entered.

Her den was the old genetics lab. This stuff in the air (radiation) would kill pesky humans and scaly-prey (Dinosaurs) from entering without severe agony and dying.

She gulped down a bunch of the tubes that contained the strange blue cold liquid, and felt her skin sizzle and innards burn as her claws and wings grew, and she gained another foot in height.

Her Sail finished growing, and now teeth protruded from the inside of her beak, where a forked toung now flickered. Her vision got sharper, no longer blurred where things didn't move. Her tail scales became more flexible, but still acted like strong stone shielding.

Even better, she felt less pain, and the memories stopped forcing their way up. The corners of her mind dulled, and with it came a feeling of relief. Thinking hurt her like nothing the mutations conjured up could.

She whipped her head up and screeched in defiance at the world that would hurt her mind like that. She shoved a moving rack into a former incubator, and then clawed her signature into the walls. Her head banged against the ceiling as she took flight, but she hardly felt it.

The T-Rex heard her rampage. He knew that this had been a little human. He liked humans. He'd saved them from bad-velociraptors.

He'd found her and shown her a place to stay, and then something had broke. She had screamed and clutched her head and ran, and he'd thought she was dead, that is, until she had returned and eaten six of the embryos.

Three had been velociraptor, two Taradactyl, and one had been hradosaur. She had shrieked and he had stuck his nose in to check on her, and found a nose full of pure agony.

He had retreated instantly and run off, head hurting when he tried to think. He had gotten over it, but when he returned, the girl was even worse.

He had seen her come in this time, even more terrible. He feared for his little human, and scented humans on her. So now he was going to investigate.

He thought of humans as cute little people, mini Tyranosaurs that didn't act like tyrannosaurs and ate plants. He was smarter than those bad-velociraptors, so he knew this.

He walked out of his nest and then scented something strange coming from his home. A nine foot monster thundered out.

"AAAAAWR!" It screamed, and charged at him. His human had never, EVER, done this before. He knew what it was, it was the pain-air and the embryos.

He roared at her and bowled her over, and made a decision. He smashed the nest with her. It had to be done, for her own good.

She screamed another cry of rage and spat venom at him. It was a dilophosaur habit, but what he didn't expect was for it to erupt into purple flames.

It sprayed this at him, forming a ring of fire, trapping the tyrannosaur. He roared defiance at it, racing out and catching fire, and splashing into the lake.

"AAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!" It roared, and he realized his human was still growing. It had gained another foot in height, its teeth were longer and sharper. Its mouth wouldn't close all the way. The talons were longer, and so was its snout. Its fingers were webbed together.

Its tail had spikes now, and its eyes were red in a rage. That seemed to be all it was capable of now.

It dove into the water with him, and rapidly approached. The tyrannosaur screamed a plea for mercy and help, but prepared himself for death all the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The Rex was not worth the trouble, the girl had thought. She had spent a considerable amount of time on this decision while preening her feathers. It had hurt, and she hated to hurt._

_The damage she would sustain in killing the beast would be too high, so she would wait until she had the power the drinks in the blue tubes gave her. Every time she consumed one, she changed, growing stronger. _

_The Rex was too docile, too trusting and prey-loving to serve her needs. If only she hadn't killed the Sailed-beast in a strange, righteous, moment. The word had no meaning to her now._

_She was new, she was changed, no longer what her accidental creator at the other island's lab had imagined in her darkest dreams…_

Alan Trudged through waist deep mud on Isla Sorna, cursing as it got into his shoes. He had signed up for this, regretfully.

Then his Satellite phone rang. He picked up, it was Rachel. "Hey, Rachel, how are you and Brianna doing?"

"Just me, Alan. Are you out of your mind? You brought our daughter into a situation of paleontological temptation and expecting her to shrug it off? She didn't come home, and she's not at the station!"

Alan almost dropped the phone. "No, she can't have come, she's not here!"

"Did your helicopter or one of the ships take a detour?" Rachel asked.

"Well, yes. Brianna caught two dinosaurs from Isla Nublar, so the cargo ship stopped to drop them off on… Oh my God, she's on Isla Nublar."

Rachel said, "I-I'll call you back." And hung up as Alan's phone dropped out of his hand.

_SPLAT!_

"No, Honey, I didn't bring Eric along, and Lex and Tim didn't come either. Billy? No, he was on the pickup team. Alan's kid and her dog are gone, too?" Mr. Curby broke off and asked, "Hey, Alan, you okay?"

"They stowed away on the cargo ship and got off at Isla Nublar." He said, still frozen in shock.

"Um, Honey, I think I need to get back to you later. Can you call the outpost and have them send a helicopter over Isla Nublar? Thanks." _Beep!_

"What do you mean, Kelly's not there, I… Oh, God. I think I know what happened by the looks on Alan and Curby's faces."

"Please don't tell me they're here." Ian said, after hanging up.

"Worse, they're on Isla Nublar. We have strength in numbers here, but there, those reckless teens are good as dead if we don't send help." Curby said, retrieving Alan's phone from the mud.

"Good thing they have the only Dinosaur hound in existence, and enough knowledge to stay alive for more than a few minutes…"

"AAAWWRR!" The scream of an animal unlike any they'd ever heard echoed across the island. It was faint, but terrible.

Alan snapped out of it and said, "You see, this is why we don't go here!"

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Another cry came from the air, followed by the sight of a flock of Pterodactyls flying down at them.

Machine guns went off, but the reptiles dodged, and caught on fire. It was a purplish color, and nasty. Even more so when they spit it into the mud.

Alan trudged out of the swamp, trying as hard as he could to get out before they could boil the swamp.

Ten of the men were trapped in the swamp when they were broiled. Machine guns went off, but the men carrying the weapons were picked off with the flammable venom.

At least sixty men were killed in the retreat from the evolved beasts. Soon, though, they gave up the chase and fed on the cooked remains of the dead men.

Malcolm sat down.

"AAAAWWR!" The roar was much, much closer, and only then they realized they'd been running closer to the monstrosity making the noise.

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire." Ellie said, backing up a few paces.

The loud thuds of a predator approaching rang out, but they weren't coming from the ground, this monster was airborne.

There was a crash as the thing landed, putting them out of sight from it. Then, it opened its mouth, and the paleontologists saw the arrangement of the teeth.

It had canines like a predator, but also the molars of an herbivore, and the same front teeth as a human. It was eating the leaves off a large tree, wiggling its tail.

It had seven limbs, four legs, two wings, one tail, an evolutionary path along which no known animal had taken. It licked its chops.

The animal looked familiar, and then it hit Ellie like a blow, the head was familiar, because the head was that of a Spinosaur.

A compy darted past, and was grabbed by the beast and devoured in one fluid, practiced motion.

The group snuck away, well, as well as a group of about one hundred and forty people could. It wasn't enough. The creature saw them and roared, charging. The men fired at it, hardly bothering it.

It spat venom at several men, blinding them to separate them from the group and killing any who strayed to devour later.

Soon, after the group had scattered, it returned for its kills.

Alan was breathing hard. They were not prepared for the sudden evolution of the dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. It was more than likely that the velociraptors had been driven to figure out technology to survive, meaning this was one large, though unplanned, death trap.

About a mile to the west of Alan and just out of the long grass, Ian Malcolm was thinking almost the same thing, but with a different view.

He had seen the flying predators like everyone else. The velociraptors could be just as trapped as they were and trying to bring help, however unlikely that seemed.

There was a chirping noise, and his fear was confirmed. The velociraptor that had signaled his attention was in a perfect position to pounce and kill him.

It chirped again and swung its head, gesturing for him to follow. Then, sensing Ian's distrust, called a long, raspy cry.

A few moments later, a girl emerged. She had long black to blonde hair, cut short in a jagged fashion as if by a knife. Her eyes kept changing colors as he looked at her. The girl's skin was brown from years of life on an island and she was gaunt looking.

"I thought I'd never see a human face again." The girl said, "Least of all Ian Malcolm's. I'm Dianne, I saw you on T.V., when I had a T.V."

"Um, you do realize a velociraptor is standing right there, don't you?"

"Oh, Roosh? He may be the alpha male of his pack, but he's not going to hurt you. You know the radio frequency to the outpost, don't you?" She said.

"Um, yes." Ian said.

"If you're concerned about us raptors," The raptor said with great difficulty, "We wish you no harm, just to leave before the pack dies. We're as cornered, if not more so, then you."

"I… You talk now?"

"I did that. I altered their resonating chambers just enough so that they could handle human speech. I'm also the problem." She said. "I was in the genetics chamber when I first got here, still angry about the spino killing the people at the orphanage, and I cut myself on some equipment. Little did I know that it was a cloning device.

"My clone thought that she was really me, and she was angry, so angry. I tried to calm her down, but she had so much power, power that I never dreamed of having. Eventually she ran off after the family of Spinosaurs, and when I tried to stop her, she spilled all the lab chemicals into the soil.

Herbivores ate it, and then predators ate them, thus the problem of the mutated animals. Their DNA as species mingles, creating one big chemical accident. But if I can find a way to make it work, I can fix it, but so far, I haven't been able to spread the antidote further than the velociraptors, the others don't want it." Dianne said.

Ian was stunned. Never in his life had he expected that as an answer to, _why are the dinosaurs mutated?_

Now it was out, and Roosh said, "It would kill my kind, and any human not affected, if the y received the antidote. We need to evacuate the island. Will you help us?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_The creature had run out of the blue juices, but now she was the top predator. She screamed insults at the dead Tyranosaur that she had killed._

_She smashed through the building, watching it crumble, as she celebrated victory._

_Now what?_

The group on Isla Nublar was close enough to hear what happened. Something terrible had killed a tyrannosaur. It was a day since then, and they had been unable to reach a good sheltered place for a helicopter to reach them.

"This was stupid." Muttered Kelly.

"We know, it's only been twenty seconds since you said that the fiftieth time." Snorted Brianna. She wasn't thinking that it was stupid. She knew that everything happened for a reason, whatever reason that may be.

Lucius had vanished into the forest after the attack, playing with the forest dinosaurs, they all thought. Then he hadn't come back, and they'd been forced to continue without him.

The roars that echoed across the island were no good to comfort the group that the hound or their futures were safe.

Lucius was bred to hunt threats to his human, and that's what he was doing. Now he raced across the ground silently in the shadows. In some ways, he could be mistaken for a large velociraptor.

The gloating roars of the beast grew ever closer as he ran, and he grew ever more driven to kill what was making the noise and what had killed what all the dinosaurs called the protector of the island, that T-Rex.

He knew that a battle in the beast's territory would be fatal, so he had to find a new territory and prepare himself, then lure the beast there. It would be easy enough to howl into the air that he and he alone was the top predator.

The only hard part would be leaving his human. He could sense her growing unease around him. He had begun to get wilder, less controlled, and this was why. A monster existed, and a good monster had to take him out.

He snarled as he snuck up on the exposed creature, a velociraptor on the hunt. Then he sensed two more hunting something on the other side of that one. He grinned. Their mistake. He crept close enough, waited for a moment for them to begin devouring their kill, and then pounced on all three.

In a threatened environment, it was hard for raptors to survive here. In a pack of three, they did what they could.

The lead raptor, Airriane, had been the lure. Pretending to be wounded when a large scavenger was near, and then the other two had traditionally pounced and made the kill.

Then they had started their feast, and something had pounced on them from behind. Airriane screamed in shock. This was unlike any creature she had ever seen before. And she had seen some pretty strange things ever since she'd gotten out of that meat locker.

It was huge and fury and clawed, teeth gnashing onto her child's head. In a fury, Airriane pounced, but her claws got stuck in the creature's fur before they got to the skin. It threw her off with a roar, and she cried out in shock as her mate ran.

She let out a desperate cry for help, which was miraculously answered. A high pitched whistle made the creature pause long enough for Airriane to get up and run.

The creature saw its prey escaping and snapped out of it, letting out a ferocious snarl and giving chase.

The whistle came again, but the creature ignored it, unlike the female raptor, who with her genius IQ had formed a plan.

She shot in the direction of the whistling, calling for help.

They had stopped when they'd heard the commotion of Raptors being under attack. Brianna hated raptors, but had become frightened when they had started calling for help. The vicious howl scared her even more.

Her dog was hunting intelligent beings.

She had called, and the noise had paused, and then started up in a fury, so she whistled again, and the noise didn't pause.

Then a loud velociraptor cry for help got closer, as did the noise. Brianna spotted them coming out of the bushes. An injured female raptor was being hunted by a monstrous creature that was Lucius.

"Lucius, Heel!" She screamed while the others ran.

The dog was startled, and a touch of his old playful self came into those big brown eyes, and the raptor scurried behind her.

Lucius growled a warning at her, and Brianna stared at him in reply, glaring. However strong this dog was, she was stronger. She had to be. Now she knew what happened to anything weaker than Lucius when she wasn't around to restrain him.

Lucius gave off an uncharacteristically sad howl, which turned to rage, and lunged.

Brianna leapt to the side at the last second, grabbed his head, and twisted, causing him to fly over sideways and ram into the ground, lying flat on his side.

The raptor behind her straightened up a little, but just a little. Lucius stood, and yelped in pain as he put his left forepaw down. Brianna then realized that she had heard a crack when he'd gone down. She'd broken his paw.

The dog glared at her, betrayed, and raced off on three paws, not even slowed, into the woods to find a cave.

Airriane was startled. She had no idea that humans were so strong! The creature, Lucius, had almost obeyed this one, and this female human hatchling had thrown him around like The T-rex, now dead, fighting her former, former, pack mates.

She made a resolve to never mess with humans again, even though the one in the brown skin had fallen easily.

She also remembered her defeat all those years ago by human hatchlings. She had nearly frozen to death in a meat locker by the time a dilophosaur had opened her prison after hearing her pitiful cries for over an hour.

Maybe they were stronger when they were young, instead of the other way around, like raptors, who grew stronger through age?

"Thank you." She said, although the human could not understand. The human reached down and felt the cut along Airriane's side, a four pronged slash from the creature's claws.

It had drained a lot of blood, and now Airriane was starting to feel faint. Then the roar of a surviving tyrannosaur echoed along the plain.

Airriane hissed in sudden fear, knowing she was no match for the beast, especially with those holes in her side.

Brianna realized this too, so she took off her jacket, tore it into strips, and tied it around the wound to stop the bleeding. Then she motioned to see if the raptor could move alright. In the past few moments, her eyes had become glossy.

The raptor took a few paces , and then a few more. She could get up to a speed just slower than a human sprint, which surprised Brianna. She could hold a pace just faster than that for a good hour or so.

She stayed slower for the raptor though, and met the group on the rise, who were shocked by the replacement.

"What happened to your dog?" Asked billy.

"He got rabies or something and nearly killed me and my new friend here. I did the old rodeo toss and he went down, broke his paw, snarled at me, and ran off on three legs." Brianna said quickly, and sadly. That dog had been a great friend since she was a baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Do you like where I'm going? If so, you should review. This story will only be going on for so long, so if you have an opinion for me, you should get it in before I finish. I do not own Jurassic park, sadly. Thanks for reading!**

Airraine couldn't get far until she had to slow down. Brianna slowed to keep pace with the injured Raptor, letting the rest of the group run on ahead.

She had changed the bandaging several times, but she knew if they didn't rest, it wouldn't heal, and if they rested, the scent of raptor blood would attract predators.

Soon Brianna decided to kill anything that came too close and made camp. The others had gotten too far ahead to see, and by the smoke behind a grove of trees, they'd made a fire, idiots.

Airriane rested while Brianna kept watch. She was, even though she'd never show it, getting tired. She paced around the camp to keep herself awake. It was a long and boring night.

Soon she found that if she convinced herself every little sound was dangerous, the threat would keep her alert and awake, so she perched silently in the trees, unmoving, eyes and ears taking in every detail, the strong smells of this world filtered through her nose.

There was a crack, and she was instantly aware of its exact location, a lone compy looking for something to scavenge. As soon as she knew nothing else was in the area, Brianna jumped out of the tree and onto the compy's back, killing it.

She found the thought of roast lizard peculiarly compelling, but decided against it, waking Airriane so the raptor could eat.

Then she resumed her post, tuning herself in with the wild, being a part of it now. Humans may appear to be the weakest species on this island, but they had critical advantages, focus, intelligence, compassion, strength, and the ability to climb trees like no other animal here.

She could almost feel her senses expanding. Something on her hands stung and sizzled, and she realized it was on the trees. She lifted her hands up and saw that they were scaly and clawed. Her dad would not like this.

Suddenly it covered her, a bright flash of pain. She shrieked and fell from the tree, convulsing on the ground while the injured Raptor tried to see what was wrong, and being horrified at what she saw.

Somehow, Brianna held onto her sanity. And when it was over, she was aware of another limb, sharper senses, much sharper senses, and a feeling of speed and hunger like nothing she'd felt before.

She dug into her knapsack and brought out the mirror and looked at herself in shock.

She took out a lantern and let the light flood the area. She had grey-green scales, blue feathers, and a yellow stripe. She was no longer human, but more of a human-velociraptor hybrid.

"What the hell?" She asked, voice a raspy hiss.

"You're… a raptor!" another voice said, and she turned to see Airriane.

"And I understand you." Brianna said. "But I'm not entirely raptor, I still have the same human DNA in me that I had in the first place, meaning I can still do this, but better."

She jumped as high as she could, grabbed a branch, and swung up another two into the foliage of a high tree.

"Wow, no Raptor can do that." Said Airriane.

"I'm no raptor. We humans may be weak, but we thrive in trees. We evolved from monkeys, meaning we were meant to climb trees." Brianna said.

"What if the entire human race was like you?" the raptor asked.

"Then we'd be looking at global nuclear war. Be thankful, the world would've been blown up by now." Brianna joked.

"What's a nuclear war?" Asked Airriane.

"Wars with nukes. Nukes are bombs, you launch them from the sky, they hit their target, and BOOM, everything within a hundred miles is dead and the radiation goes even further, killing even more people and animals." Brianna explained, dumbing it up as much as she could.

"Oh." Airriane said, looking like she had much more questions.

Brianna heard a noise, and snapped to alert. It had been a footfall, a big one. She hissed, "Something big is coming."

Airriane strained her ears, and the next footfall there was, she heard it.

"That would be the Spino we were running from yesterday, we should go." Airriane said.

"Oh my god, the others! They'll have no idea who and what I am!" She hissed, and threw on her backpack.

"That should help, now let's go!" Airriane hissed.

Brianna jumped down. She looked more like a raptor than a human now, but could still stand differently to change that, and she still had her shirt and skirt on, which at the moment were too weighty.

They darted out, and after a quick rest, Airriane was almost back to normal raptor speed, which Brianna, who was naturally stronger than a raptor, was even faster than normal raptor speed.

Brianna leapt up and over a fallen tree, landing three feet away from it. She liked this. She was strong, fast powerful, had claws, and could still climb trees!

She hoped she didn't look hideous.

Airriane arrived first, and Brianna shouted at them first."Hey, um, you guys, there was an accident at a chemical plant or something. I don't think I can leave with you, and I kind of look different."

"Well, it can't be that bad, can it?" Asked Tim.

"You have no idea." Brianna said, and leapt up into their campsite. The effect was instantaneous. Lex fell into a tree, Tim tripped over his own feet.

Eric's eyes got huge and he took a step back, Kelly was in a tree, emphasis on was, she fell, and Billy went up one.

"I told you that you had no idea." Brianna said glumly, reacting to their reactions.

"How did that happen?" Asked Kelly.

"I dunno, ask the people that made this junkyard."

"Junkyard? This is my home you're talking about!" Airriane hissed.

"The Raptor can understand you now?" Asked Billy, coming down from the trees.

"Tell him that the raptor has a name. I'm Airriane, alpha female of my pack." She snorted.

"She says that she has a name, that she can understand you, and that her name is Airriane." Brianna said, and hissed at Airriane, "I am not a translator."

The explanations, they all knew, would take all night, so they decided to follow Airiane's lead to a wide open field where a helicopter could land.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I'm still asking for reviews. All three of my current stories could use reviews, this might be the point when I stop asking and say if you want more chapters, review. I haven't got one measly review and by the amount of views I'm getting I should've gotten one by now.**

**I do not own Jurassic park, thanks for asking. Why do we have to disown this stuff anyway? If we're writing fan fictions we obviously don't own it unless the DVD counts.**

Ian couldn't find the others, and he was sure his satellite phone was broken, since it had been crushed. He'd unknowingly dropped it and the mutated Spino had stepped on it.

The others had scattered, so he had no idea where to find them. So much for the armed escort, they were there to protect them from the predators, not get eaten.

"So, who is the one you look for?" Asked Roosh in his awkward English.

"Alan Grant." Ian said, "He has a satellite phone with him."

"One that actually works?" Asked Dianne, a little impatient.

"Yes, at least I think. Jesus, your busted radio was better than a satellite phone; you can never rely on those things." Ian joked.

There was a soft hiss from the forest as another raptor hopped out. He looked at him and let out a flurry of words in the Raptors' language.

"This is Jet." Said Roosh, "His English is not very good, so I can translate for him. He says that there was a group of five people that went this way. All wore camouflage and held bang-sticks, but got killed by one of the modified spinosaurs."

"Well, that's lovely. Good thing Alan, Ellie, and Mr Curby weren't wearing camouflage." Ian said. "Can you ask him to see if he can find more humans, one in not in camouflage, please." Ian said, still trying to get over the fact that he was talking to a velociraptor.

Roosh let out a series of bird like chirps and whistles. Jet nodded and sped off, obviously happy for a search and rescue mission.

"Ian!" Alan shouted, yet again. Ian had run off into the long grass, and Alan had managed to get through without a Raptor encounter.

Now he was at an abandoned station, with no answering reply, the spino had gone in the area when Ian had run for it, so it was highly unlikely that he'd been eaten.

"Ian!"

He was answered by a loud raptor chirping sound. He whirled around and saw a familiar raptor standing directly behind him.

It jerked his head and made a few more chirping noises, as if summoning him.

Jet was frustrated. He remembered trying to eat Alan, and being the first velociraptor on Isla Sorna that Alan had encountered. The memory of the word help may still be familiar, so he tried it, hopped back a few paces, and called again.

Alan looked curious now, and started following. Jet nodded, and jerked his head, saying "Follow me" as he did so.

The human finally took a hint and came after him, and Jet continued at a very slow pace for the human to keep up. The human was going slowly and tense, and Jet personally couldn't blame him. This man was no idiot, and following a raptor who might turn on you with an entire pack in the long grass was idiocy.

He walked up to the man and lowered his body, hissed, "Get on you lazy lump, no one will hurt you if you ride."

Alan got the hint and mounted. This was bad, he'd carried the small one for a while, but it was now clear to him that the girl was a half-starved hatchling who used more energy every day than a full grown raptor. This one was _heavy_!

He grunted, and then set off at as fast a pace he could muster.

He found the other two near where he left them, and, distracted by his burden, tripped over a root, carelessly and dumped himself and the human into a pond.

Jet screeched and instantly knew this careless motion and the fall had broken his leg.

The girl, the human with compassion, Dianne, raced over to him, and so did the man in black and Alan. Roosh obviously joined them, but he had no idea what to do.

"Can you contact the rest of the group?" Asked Ian, "My satellite phone got stepped on."

"I dropped mine into the swamp." Alan said, "But the GPS homing device for one of the mobile trailers still works."

He pressed the button and a few moments later a trailer showed up. They picked up the injured raptor, who screamed in pain as his leg moved, and part in protest to be in such a vulnerable position.

Jet let out another cry as they set him down on a veterinary table. (installed in expedition trailers in case of injured animals being discovered.)

Roosh was there with them, hissing warily as the humans started to use their foreign healing methods on his cousin. Jet was screaming in pain, so they stuck a needle in him, and he got a bit delirious but his pain had stopped.

"I need a large green salad. Or to stretch my neck into a tree and eat those lovely green leaves." Jet muttered in the raptor's language, and snapped his jaws shut, just missing Malcolm's hand.

In any other situation, Roosh would have found this very funny. Instead, it worried him. He needed to go kill something, a Hradosaur would do nicely.

"I'm going out," He said, "Jet is my cousin, and it pains me to see him like this." And then he left.

Ellie showed up right then, and screamed as Roosh shoved past her.

"Ellie, calm down. These aren't the raptors we're familiar with." Alan said, and he meant it. "Now we've got one with a broken leg, a fractured femur and a shattered Fibula."

"Well, he's not going to recover from that here." Ellie said, getting over the initial shock. "We'll have to take him off the island in order to make sure he heals right, and a number of things could kill him along the way."

"Does your satellite phone work?" Asked Dianne.

"Who are you?"

"The crazy kid you came here looking for, and who taught the velociraptors English and how to use electricity, well, tried. Jet here isn't good at speaking or understanding English." Dianne said.

"Well, yes. My Satellite phone does work, but I lent it to Mr. Curby, who I'm sure hasn't lost or destroyed it by now if he lived." Ellie said, frustrated.

"Damn it!" Shouted Dianne, "We have no way to call for help unless somebody has a cell phone with them!"

"Sorry, what was that? You can use a cell phone out here!" Ian shouted, "Why not call for help!"

"Because the radio I was hot wiring it to blew a few hundred circuits or so and blew the phone up. It had the same effect though. You guys got sent, but completely uninformed." Dianne hissed. "Now my friend needs medical attention, does anyone have a cell phone or a working radio?"

"The radio doesn't work," Ellie said, "But my phone does."

"What exactly doesn't work?"

"It won't tune to any frequency."

"That's all? Good, than I can do this. What's the phone number to the tech station?" Dianne asked, rewiring the radio system.

Alan gave it to her, and all that responded was the steady drone of static and then a mechanical voice saying, "We're sorry, but no one is available to take your call We do not take messages."

She hung up with a loud hiss of, "Damn, really reliable people you've got at the station."

Back at the station, the group of Dilophosaurs finished their meal, finally discovering the rewards of team work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I have worked hard on this story and I'd really like someone to send me a review saying that yes, they think I did a good job. This is my personal favorite and I intend to see it through, so if you think I have something off in my story, tell me. If you think you have a suggestion, I am open minded.**

**Did you know that I do change my story up to meet the popular demand sometimes? Well I do, so if you want your opinion in, I'd be happy to comply.**

**I do not own Jurassic Park, but this story is all mine. Read and REVIEW people!**

Roosh couldn't take any more losses. He'd already lost his mate, Airriane the Swift, and his son and brother. Now his cousin would die, and every touch of cruelty that he had once inflicted upon others would crash down on himself.

The pack respected him, they even liked him unlike the way they treated the previous Alpha, Monrouge. He was more, humane. Teaching the pack to only kill in order to hunt, to live on the right path instead of fall along the dark one, had been his top priority.

He'd tried his sole hardest, but then came Dianne, and he'd cared for her like a daughter alongside his mate and son.

Then the accident happened, and the only dinosaurs not affected were the velociraptors. His pack had found themselves at the bottom of the food chain, small and weak compared to the bold might of their predators.

The mercy of the pack had become useful, and the packs of former herbivores allowed them to live as pets and slaves, reduced and afraid.

Then Dianne had been affected, and the girl of the changing eye's 'evil twin' had emerged, and stolen his family from him and left along the waves.

Now thanks to the incident, his cousin was dying, and although he hadn't said anything, so was Dianne. The material was deadly to humans, he'd seen a human ingest it when he was still being hatched in the warm-nest by the humans.

It had been a mistake, some of it had gotten into the water supply, and he had drunk it. The next few weeks, he became strange, like Dianne was becoming, and the day before Roosh had been sent out, the man had died on Roosh's warm-nest.

He remembered it all too clearly. The bubbling skin, the pasty eyes, sweating, bleeding, shriveling.

Now his little human had about six months of life left, or less. He knew the effect on a Velociraptor was similar, if not the same.

Now he was hunting for an antidote. He scanned the files of Ingen for every scrap of information on the topic and found something he didn't want to.

Radiation.

The material was a toxic waste that consisted mainly of radiation, but could be held at bay by eating the test tube embryos. But if you did that, you'd change and go mad, and only be able to survive in a radioactive area, causing you to need more and more embryos until you eventually become radiation independent and a monster.

That monster would survive for a week, radiation or not. Exactly a week later, the monster would die period.

Roosh looked for another answer, and found one. Give the radiation a purpose, but not make the body reliant on it.

Radiation was used to treat cancer. That would first require the girl to contract it, and that was not a risk he wanted to take.

There was a footstep behind him.

"You can read?" It was that girl, Ellie Sattler's voice.

"Yes. Dianne taught me how. Is she here right now?" Roosh asked.

"No, she and the others are keeping an eye on Jet. He's asleep, for now."

"Good, because I have something I need to tell you, and ask you." Roosh said, "Dianne is dying. She does not know it, but the chemical that cloned her was a severely toxic waste that will kill both raptors and humans. The main component is a highly radioactive material of I can't pronounce that word, and that's in code."

"Oh my god." Ellie gasped. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted her to be happy for the rest of her less than six months, not terrified about her own passing. Is there any way to stop this process?"

"by the looks of things, there could be one. This is a chemical used to separate the negative and positive sides of an animal, and according to Ingen's database, it was going to be used on the tyrannosaurs.

"One side can't live without the other, and they were going to send the positives to the park and keep the negatives in a much more controlled environment here, on site B." Ellie said.

"So, how does this help us?" Roosh asked.

"Easy, the two should be able to slip right back together, and any mutations will stop. She'll return to normal and live the rest of her life in peace, away from this island. I've looked into it, and there is no way to spread her antidote without killing every living thing on the island."

Roosh looked down and said, "Dianne won't like that at all, but if what you're saying is true, it'll hardly matter to her if she dies, she'll be perfectly unaware, but at least happy for the rest of her life."

"You like that girl, don't you?" Ellie asked.

"Like a daughter. I had a mate and a son, but when the chemicals got her and cloned her, the duplicate took them and my brother." Roosh said.

Ellie sighed and said, "Let me have a look at those documents and I'll see what I can find. Meanwhile, I need you to help me find Mr. Curby. Do you know what he looks like?"

"Yes. Thank you, Ellie." Roosh left the area.

Ellie scanned down the documents and sighed. Now hundreds of lives were on the line if they didn't get help, and if the mutations continued, the human race was also doomed to die.

Roosh raced forwards eagerly, glad to have something to do. It didn't matter if someone had told him to do it, if he hadn't stopped with all the death toll counting he would've had nothing to do but sit there in a broken despair.

He found where Curby had once stood and sniffed the ground. The trail was weak, but was heading northeast.

He darted after the scent, and then caught a stronger one. The spinosaurus had followed Mr. Curby. Chances were that he was dead, but if Ian Malcolm had outrun that thing, he suspected that because of the mutations going on, the Spino was slower.

He thanked Bracheosaur DNA.

Soon, he had to stick his nose to the ground to scent the trail, which was a dangerous maneuver, especially now that he was a snack food to every dinosaur out there except for the compys, who had thankfully ended up following around the once-bracheosaurs for meat.

The Bracheosaurs were probably the most dangerous animals on the island. They walked on two legs like tyrannosaurs, giving them a new form of speed. They had bashing heads and tails, sharp, mean teeth and claws, a large spine down their backs, and wings, which were thankfully too small to permit flight.

Shaking his head clear, he sniffed and found the trail. Then he heard a snap and leapt, turning around to face whatever was there.

Then he felt the dart in his side. He felt strange, like all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He saw the human, the one he'd been tracking and a few others, emerge from the trees. That's why he ad lost the trail, the man had gone back and laid several.

He laid down, eyes glazed over. Somewhere, in a panicked milometer of his mind, he screamed to not give in, but he wanted to sleep.

He gave in to the sensation and blackness swallowed him, like a soft blanket.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I do not own Jurassic Park, however depressed that makes me. If I did, the fourth movie would be out by now, and maybe even a TV series.**

Airriane had led them to a perfect spot.

Billy had called in a helicopter a few hours ago, and they could hear the whirr of the blades as it descended.

Then came the horrible roar. "AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRR!"

A monster plunged from the sky and sent a laser of purple flames at the chopper, and it crashed into a mountainside. The group ran into cover and could only watch in horror as the beast devoured the thing, piece by piece.

One man had survived, and now he had a way overloaded tranquilizer dart loaded in his gun and aimed it precisely.

Then he fired. The shot struck home, but hardly even bothered the beast, which swiveled its head and ate the man.

**Monster's pov**

I felt the prick of the dart as the tiny thing shot me. It tickled, and then hurt. I let out an angry growl and ate him.

Then the tickling and hurting sensation came across my face. I decided more food should stop it, but deciding hurt, so I just ate the rest of the choppy blade thingy.

Then the sensation came stronger. I hissed, meaning to roar, and found out that my toung had gone numb, and the rest of my body tingled, soon to follow.

I growled and took to the air, feeling a bit tired, so I looked for a good sleep-place.

Finding none, I smashed open a mountain to make it.

Then I laid down and fell asleep.

Then came an unbearable pain.

I screamed and took off, diving into the ground, thinking is was sea. It hurt! Hurt worse than thinking did or even realizing sensations!

I howled and flew towards my Island of Origin, crashing into a mountain.

I closed my eyes and let sense guide me.

A few hours later, that sense was good.

My eyes were wrong, my head was wrong, my nose was wrong, and I hurt all over, but my mind was in tact. Thinking no longer hurt, it was like I'd lived with it my whole life. Remembering was better too.

I knew where I had to go, and I had to go there with my mind as my only guide.

**Back on Isla Nublar…**

"What the hell was that?" Asked Brianna, looking stunned.

"How am I supposed to know? Was someone playing ping pong with the monster or something?"Tim asked.

"We should check for more survivors." Arriane said, and darted out of the forest to the remains of the chopper.

"They have a radio! We can call for help on it and be taken seriously!" Airriane shouted.

"Their radio is running on batteries, so we can call for help, come on!" Brianna shouted and sped out to the chopper.

Sure enough, there was a radio that worked.

"Chopper SS forty, do you copy? By order of the Costa Rican Government, respond!"

"This is Billy Brennan, and the chopper was taken out before it landed. Luckily a part of the chopper didn't agree with that thing and it flew off like someone was playing ping pong with it."

"We'll send another chopper, be at the shore in a few minutes. We lost the station to Dilophosaurs, so you'll be sent straight back to the coast." The man said.

The battery died.

"Well, we need to make it to the coast." Kelly said, "And fast."

"I'll meet you there, keep them there to wait for you." Brianna said, and sped off. She then remembered her appearance and amended her statement.

"Actually, I'd better go find you guys a car." She raced off again.

Then she heard the pounding of paws. The howl that rose made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She knew what was hunting her. Lucius didn't recognize her.

She felt hot breath on her back, and pushed on into a new zone of speed, a sprint even for her standards.

It wasn't fast enough.

Lucius pounced and sent her sprawling, and hitting the ground while going seventy miles an hour is not a fun experience.

She was caught in a blaze of pain. Her arms, broken. Left leg, broken. Collar bone, definitely broken. So were about six ribs and her right foot.

Knowing she couldn't go anywhere, Lucius approached, and Brianna dimly changed his name to the Lucifer hound.

He knew he had won. He snarled and let out a victorious howl.

Then came the attack from the sides. Brianna heard a yelp of surprise followed by several raptor snarls and attacking chirps and screams.

Brianna finally lost consciousness as the Lucifer hound retreated into the forest.

The raptor stared in horror at the once-human. She was crippled.

"Raja, get Airriane and her friends, we've got a big problem." He said.

"Should we get her back to the den?" Asked another.

"No, Stone. She's too injured, moving her could kill her faster than no medical help." The raptor said.

"Why did we save her, Alpha?" Asked Stone.

"Because she saved me and Airriane, and don't call me Alpha. As soon as Airriane comes back, the title is hers again."

"Okay, Talon. I'll set up a group of guards in case the hound comes back." Stone said, loping over to the other raptors.

"Come on kid," Talon said, "Don't die on me."

He heard her deliriously mutter, "The Lucifer hound," and that became its name. Devil's hound.

The dog snarled, darting through the forest. That creature that had replaced Brianna had to die, so he'd made sure she would. It was what he did, protect humanity and kill dinosaurs.

It was what he was meant to do.

He licked blood off his nose and continued to lope forwards, looking for a game trail to follow. His leg had healed finely, thanks to the genetic engineering. In fact, it had only taken a day or two.

He found a trail. It was a brachiosaurus, and smelled tasty. It was too big to take down, but the small ones always hung around them. He opted to follow its trail.

He wasn't immediately rewarded, but that was just life, he knew. The only prey in sight was the group of hungry compys that smelled his blood. They ran away when they saw him, though.

He felt pride in himself. He was the top predator, and the loss of his adversary just confirmed it. He spotted the Brachiosaur. It was alone, curse his luck. He decided to bring it down anyways. An injury to the hind leg when it reared up to get leaves would be a good way to do so. Once a Brachiosaur fell, it could not get back up.

He waited for his opportunity.

It was given almost instantly. He charged, and tore about half of the skin on the lower leg off, and then darted out of the way.

As he'd suspected, it fell over with a wild shriek. Lucifer hound leapt onto its stomach, tearing skin off of it and devouring the meat beneath.

It screamed and writhed in pain, slamming its tail into the ground with enough force for a small earthquake.

Seeing the problem, he attacked the tail. He didn't want to attract too much unwanted attention. The trumpeting wound end, but not fast. He decided that he hated dinosaurs, and he wanted to send a message to the velociraptors.

The banging sound carried all the way to where Brianna had fallen, and so did the trumpeting. The raptors shifted with unease.

The howling noise confirmed their fears. That creature was telling them that if he wanted he could wipe out their entire pack.

Soon the trumpeting ceased, and so did the banging, plunging the area into an uneasy silence.

Back at the kill, Lucifer shared his meal with a family of Tyrannosaurs. There was plenty to go around, and he wasn't going to eat it all.

Even the Compys joined in, and they only ate a miniscule portion before leaving.

Deciding that the Tyrannosaurs had received enough, he leapt and snarled, driving them away.

He rested on top of the corpse, licking his chops in anticipation for the next day.

Back in the clearing, the group had reached Brianna and the pack.

"Oh my god, what did this?" Asked Eric.

A distant snarl answered them.

"The dog." Lex said, fear in her eyes.

"We need to get her to the beach, now." Billy said. He'd found a car.

They carefully loaded her into the back in a stretcher. She was moaning pitifully.

They got in the car and drove down to the beach. There they found the helicopter had just arrived.

Brianna was loaded into the back, and there were a lot of shocked exclamations as they explained what had happened. The others got on, and the chopper flew away, carrying the group off the island and towards the tempting, safe shores of Costa Rica.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I hope you like how I'm doing things, and eventually this story will come to a close… But not yet people! There will be lots more chapters!**

**You know, REVIEWS ARE GREAT…**_**wish I had some.**_

**I do not own Jurassic park bla bla bla, On with the story.**

* * *

Roosh was slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, that had been a good nap, but he didn't remember going to sleep. He could remember it being all he'd wanted at the time though, he mustbe searched for a longer time than he realized.

Then he remembered the other details and his eyes flew open. He could see bars, so he was in a cage. He was muzzled and his claws were tied together and, God forbid they had left him stomach up!

That was a sign of ultimate defeat and weakness! He struggled and turned himself in a less vulnerable position.

He heard someone cocking a gun, and tried to say, "Would you cut it out and untie me? I'm not a threat," And all that made it out was a few muffled groans.

His head felt fuzzy, he realized, and maybe that was why his vision was blurry. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes, and found he was staring at a militaristic human. He realized that the gun pointed at him was absolutely huge and shuddered. That man was highly unlikely to miss if Roosh provoked him.

Now everyone would die because he couldn't deliver his message or the radio. So he changed tactics.

He tried to convince the man he was no threat, and it didn't work. Then came Mr. Curby, who asked, "Any sign of other raptors?"

"No, this one was alone."

_"This one has a name."_ Muttered Roosh, but it came out as a huff.

"That's unlike those bloody beasts, they always attack in coordinated strikes as a pack."

"_As a colony, you idiot. And we're not bloody beasts, we're raptors and quite proud."_ It was a muffled, but they got the gist that he was trying to talk.

"Hey, take the muzzle off him." Mr. Curby said.

"Do you want to?" Asked the man.

"Yes."

"_Yes, he just said yes! Yay! Being muzzled is so undignified!"_

"But it isn't the wisest idea, I see what you mean."

"_No, wait, please! I promise I'll be good! I never intended to hurt you in the first place! This was a goddamned search and rescue mission!"_

"All the same, he seems to be trying to tell us something." Said another militaristic human.

"_Yes! Get this thing off me, let me out, and let's go! Oh, wait, I have no idea where the hell I am…" _

"You've lost it. The raptor stays muzzled." The guard said.

"_Oh come on! What did I ever do to you!"_

The conversation ended, and Roosh sighed. He would never admit it, but he could feel the walls closing in on him. He had claustrophobia.

Another man came up, and told the guard, "The boat should be here any minute. Thank God this animal came along, it could pay for the cost of this expedition!"

Roosh looked at him, realizing they had no intention of letting him go.

"We're taking it off the island? Are you nuts! Remember the San Diego incident?"

"_Where is San Diego! And what incident! Come on, you're killing me here! If you're going to shoot me with a dart, humiliate me, and take me off the island, I'd like to know where!"_

"This guy isn't a T-Rex, and they're pretty much harmless on their own. This guy didn't even resist the tranquilizer, he just sat down and passed out." Mr. Bureaucrat said.

"Yes, but in the right surroundings, he could kill a lot of people. See his head feathers and markings? This one's an Alpha Male. The rest of the pack should show up any minute." Argued the guard.

"_Damn right they will! And Heck yeah I am! If I get out of here you're the first to go!"_

"Then threaten to shoot him, this one seems to understand English just fine." The Ingen man said.

"_Oh, shit. They'll either shoot me or my pack will be caged, too. How the heck did you people go from nice to completely evil?"_

"You think they'll go for that?" Asked the guard.

"Maybe. If not, you can just shoot any of them that get near you, but just tranquilize them. I want my prize." The other man walked away.

Roosh sighed and laid his head down. Then he curled himself into a ball and fell into an uneasy, depressed sleep.

* * *

"Where's Roosh with Mr. Curby?" Asked Ellie, who had just returned.

"I don't know, but I think I've got this thing working." Dianne said. "I found the frequency for the Coast Guard."

"Call it!" Alan said.

Dianne put in a bunch of binary code and then tapped the screen in Morse code.

It went through! And then there was a fizzling sound and they realized that one of the plugs was out and sparking wildly.

"This is the coast guard, please state your emergency."

Ellie took the phone. "This is Ellie Sattler, part of the search and rescue team sent to the island. We have suffered heavy casualties and need evacuation!"

"We already sent a boat to your location, and a Helicopter to Isla Nublar. What more could you possibly want?"

"Oh my god, there are more survivors. Where is the boat landing?"

"At the Northernmost tip." The man said. "We'll be there tomorrow."

"We'll be there." Ellie said.

The radio blew a bunch of circuits and smoke rose from it.

"Well, at least we know where to go." Alan said. They opened the windows to vent the smoke, and Dianne checked to make sure there was no fire, and then they drove the trailer away.

* * *

Roosh didn't want to get up, but for some reason, they were banging on the bars and yelling at him. He opened his eyes and moaned.

They had untied his legs and wanted him to go into another cage. He decided that one cage was just as good as another, and that one had more privacy, so he snarled at them before groggily complying.

What else could he have done? He didn't want to get shot, and he wanted to get out and run off. Unfortunately, he didn't have a say in the matter anymore.

The cage door shut and he was swallowed by blackness. He started to moan, this cage was a bit smaller and darker than the other one. He was claustrophobic.

It was very un-raptor like, but he was.

His tail bumped a wall, he felt like they were closing in and he crouched down and buried his head with his hands, whimpering.

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_ He thought. There was no escaping, he knew, but that did not mean he had to like it.

The cage jolted suddenly, and he thought he'd be sick as it was lifted off the ground, swaying and jerking around. He let out a loud howling noise as he was thrown from one side to the other.

Then it plunged, and then stopped, and plunged, then stopped again. It did this three more times before connecting with a thud to a wooden surface.

The humans could be heard moving al around the cage, and he could hear the sound of guns being cocked and raised.

There was a bang next to his cage as a crate landed and he yelped, jumping to the side and slamming into it. A few more minutes and there was a bang on top of his cage!

He let out a loud outcry, curling into a ball on the bottom of his cage. He could hear the humans laughing at his distressed cries and he roared in fury, ending their laughter. The crates moved forwards. He could feel them moving down a slope. Then the downwards jerking motion came again, and then it all stopped.

No more movements came afterwards, and he sighed in relief. The only sound was the dull creak of wood, only movement the soft rocking of whatever he was on. He suspected it was the mysterious 'boat' that the humans had talked about. He smelled salt.

He'd never encountered that smell before, not so strong. He sneezed, and then settled down. Then there were footsteps. A tiny hole opened in the top of the cage and a few large pieces of meat were dropped in, and then the holes were closed.

He sniffed tentatively at them, and deciding there was nothing humanish that would affect him, started to eat. He didn't do it like he usually did, there was no need to tear and fling the stuff around. He finished with the last piece and stood up, examining the holes.

They were rectangular, and they opened from the other side. They were being careful, so they were locked down.

Roosh examined the rest of his cage, searching for a weakness. Then he saw a shiny black thing in the upper front left hand corner. It was a camera.

He cocked his head at it, and then, in a sudden jerk, bit it, hard. It came right off, exposing a weak spot that, with a lot of work, could spring the cage open. He smashed the camera angrily.

The light filtering through the air holes faded.

* * *

The trailer arrived at the site just then. Jet had morphine in him again, and was making delirious noises and staring at his front claws in a funny way. Dianne was the only one who could understand what he was saying, and laughed every so often.

Otherwise, the girl was very stressed. Roosh had been her friend, and she worried that his failure to return was a sign that something had happened to him. She had looked for an hour, and found nothing.

They loaded onto the boat, all except Dianne.

"Dianne, come on." Alan said, going down to help her get on.

"No."

They all froze. "What?" Asked Ellie.

"Back there, with other humans, I am made fun of an unwanted because of my eyes and hair. I'm a freak to them, and that's all I'll ever be. Here I fit in, they LIKE me. I'd rather die a horrible death here with friends than there with humans."

"You know?" Ellie gasped.

"Of course I know. That's why I'm doing all I can to stop the mutations that I caused. I need a month more, maybe two, to get the antidote into the food chain in enough places so that the dinosaurs return to normal." Dianne replied.

"Know what?" Asked Alan.

"There was a chemical spill, and some of it got into my bloodstream. It gave me, let's just say an evil twin. It also made my body systems completely reliant on Radiation, which can be counteracted by the lad embryos.

"Only problem, the embryos would also merge with my DNA, turning me into something I'm not and making me go mad, and reliant on the radiation and them." Dianne explained.

"We might be able to find a cure…" Ian said.

"This originated here, and if there is a cure, it'll be here. So I'm staying to find my friend and stop what I started." Dianne darted into the forest again, instantly lost to the shadows.

"I can't believe she did that." Whispered Alan.

* * *

Roosh was getting strangely tired, he suspected that the rocking of the boat was putting him to sleep. He snorted and stumbled into the side of the cage again.

They had left the island about an hour ago, and someone had removed his muzzle and untied his hands, leaving him relatively free to move about.

He wish they'd left the muzzle on, though. He'd also been sick twice in a corner. He didn't feel well enough to speak human.

"_la di da da! This is disgusting! Can I get an air freshener in here! Why did you feed me?" _ He called out. He covered his nose. The smell had vented out, and he'd used one of the weird spreads on the floor to cover the mess, but it was still gross.

He huddled in the opposite corner, feeling ultimately depressed. He didn't even remember how to speak human at the moment.

He was burying himself in self-pity when a human came over and said, "Man, that reeks! I think the raptor is seasick!"

"_Yes, that raptor is seasick. Can that raptor go home now?"_ It came out low pitched and slurred. He still felt sleepy and at the same time wanted to be sick again.

"Grab your weapon, we have to keep the beast in a good condition. Looks like we have to do the dirty work." Another human said. Three guns were picked up and his cage was opened. Roosh didn't even want to attack them.

"Aww, I kinda feel bad for the poor guy now." Said new #3.

"_I don't want your pity, I just want something for my stomach and you to tranquilize me again. I'm that desperate." _ Roosh told them, still green in the face.

They moved him out of the pen, and he coiled up into another ball outside of it, banging his head on the ground to keep from throwing up again.

One of them tapped his stomach and he hissed angrily and in a certain amount of pain. "Hey, Jack, could you get the vet down here? I don't want this thing to be sick when he gets back."

#2 left. _ "A vet is a medicine human… right? Please hurry if it is!"_

#1 finished with his pen, and they put Roosh back inside. He was surprised they'd let him out before, but he didn't care, as long as the stench was gone. The two men kept their guns trained on him.

#2 came back with a medicine human. Roosh looked up at them with pleading eyes, the only way he could think to talk to them.

"Okay, I can give him a shot to deal with his stomach, and maybe something to put him to sleep for a while." The medicine human said.

"_Yes please, go ahead. I got shot with a dart, the needle can't be worse." _Roosh said, resigned. He closed his eyes. The first one was a prick in the back of his neck, and he passed out. He never felt the second.

* * *

Mr. Curby stared out at the open ocean, waiting in anticipation for the shore to come in sight. The coast guard had sent a cargo ship to pick them up, and the ship, being destined for Costa Rica anyways, was taking them into port.

He turned away from the view and to the mini-T.V. showing the news. It was in Spanish, so he couldn't understand it, but it was something to keep his eyes on. It had English subtitles so he could read it.

It was, of course, talking about their little excursion and their findings. He turned it off and went to find the others.

* * *

Roosh woke up when the boat landed. He could hear the humans chattering nonstop, over what he had no idea. The only good thing was that he wasn't sick anymore.

He stood up and saw the camera back in the corner. He snarled and destroyed it, knowing this could be his only chance. He clawed the corner until one of his claws went through, and then pried the hole open wider.

It didn't work well. He managed to almost free himself when a gunshot went off and grazed his talon. He leapt back with an angry hiss, and said _"You can't blame me for trying, well actually you can, but you're the ones who did this!"_

The front was opened and they wanted him to go into a different crate. He snarled at them angrily. That would just restrain him further.

A long stick with a loop on the end was thrust at him, and he snarled as the loop tightened around his neck.

Another one went through, catching him from the other side, and then they started to force him forwards.

Roosh let out an angry roar and the men leveled their guns at him. He was thrust forwards the rest of the way, and his head was held in place as they put a muzzle on him again.

He paced the cage, snarling. He hated humans now. Well, not the medicine human, or the ones that he was friends with, but all the others were terrible.

The cage was brought out through a hidden loading/unloading area, unseen from the public, and he was put in a human vehicle. There was a horse in it as well, and he decided to scare it. He was extraordinarily hungry.

He snarled at it and threw himself against the bars. It made a terrified snort and reared up, then kicked its hooves through the bars, connecting with his skull.

The humans were instantly there, but thanks to the horse, his muzzle was off. It kicked again and he snapped his laws over the leg and pulled, tearing into the screaming animal's flesh hungrily.

There was a loud bang and a dart hit his side. _Oh, not again… _ Were his last thoughts as he passed out.

* * *

The commotion did not go unheard. Jet had received medical treatment on the boat, but the humans that had healed him turned on him without the friendly ones noticing. He was in with his alpha in a few moments. There were many Raptors there, he realized, in that truck.

"_Alpha! Alpha Roosh, this is no time for a nap! Get up you lazy sack of bones!" _And then he saw the dart in his side and the cover-animal's hoof was almost chewed off. He did feel a bit puckish himself.

"_Hello Jet! Did they get the whole pack?_" A familiar voice said.

Jet turned to see Airriane in the cage next to his. There was a half human half velociraptor in the next one over.

"_Who is that?"_ Asked Jet, pointing at the girl.

"_My name is Brianna Grant, and I am totally pissed that these imbicles are dragging me off to a science lab for 'humane' research! What the Hell is wrong with them!"_

"_Grant as in Alan Grant's daughter?"_

"_You know my dad!"_

"_Wow, he was talking about you. That's how I found him out wandering around in the middle of nowhere. I brought him back to his friends, but then I tripped and fell for about five yards and my leg hit a rock, broke in two places, and fell into a river."_ Jet explained.

They stopped talking as the truck lurched into a start. The back doors were closed and the truck drove away.

It was a long, boring drive. Brianna complained several times about not being able to whistle anymore **or** being able to tap her foot, all thanks to her stupid hellish hound.

Roosh groaned and got up right about as soon as Brianna was taken off.

"_Alpha Roosh, good to see you're done napping now. Can we escape now?" _ Jet asked.

"_Probably not. I gave that a try a while ago and the first time I got shot at, muzzled, and dragged ten feet, and the second time I tried to eat the horse and got shot with a dart."_

Roosh's stomach gave a loud growl. The horse skittered away. The man came in and tossed meat into the cages.

"_Are you joking! They're giving us meat! Why not let us hunt?" _Asked Jet.

"_Because they don't trust us. And right now, I'm too hungry to care."_ Some of the other raptors muttered in dull agreement as they ate the meat so easily given to them.

Jet hissed and threw his out of the cage. He eyed the horse and said, _"That guy looks tastier than being tamed and going on a freaking diet."_

The horse seemed to get the gist and hopped away on three legs. Jet threw himself at the animal, screeching. The horse let out a loud cry of terror and kicked. Jet succeeded in tearing the entire hoof off, and the horse fell over, bleeding out.

He dug into his meat, tearing at it savagely while the others stared at him before tearing at whatever piece of the carcass was closest to them.

By the time they'd arrived at their destination, all that was left was blood and bones.

* * *

The cages were unloaded and opened in a large forested area, closed off, of course.

Roosh was the first one out, stretching his cramped muscles while the others came out more cautiously.

Airriane skipped up happily to her mate's side, and Roosh snarled at the humans beyond the fence that he knew was electrified.

Then the rest of the Raptors joined them and they sped into the trees.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Hello again readers, I am still asking for reviews, and by asking I mean I might stop writing the story for a while if I don't get any. It's not hard, you just scroll to the bottom of the page, type in what you want to say, and then click send review.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Roosh was enjoying being there, even if it was just some other enclosure. It had more room, there were no tyrannosaurs or spinosaurs to contend with. The only problem was all the fur on the prey.

The enclosure was all climatically divided. There was a forest, grassy plain, desert, lake, a small mountain and even a fake volcano. The humans had gone through a lot of trouble to create this place, and they even fashioned it with the specific plant and animal life that existed on the planet of the humans.

He admired their work, and the raptors even liked it more than the islands.

Right now, they were hunting a herd of deer. Their positions were unknown to the animals, who kept on grazing. He went through what he knew about them. They were fast, and the males could easily impale you with horns. They had a very acute sense of hearing and smell, and sight was mainly reliant on those senses.

He twitched his tail, signaling for the attack. The raptors leapt out from the bushes and the deer reacted instantly.

Oh, he forgot about how bad a stampede could get with these guys.

There was a cry from the eastern side as a young raptor got run over. Roosh leapt up, scrabbling to get a grip on the moist stream bed with his claws before starting the chase.

They all knew they were being studied. Did they care? No, they got to live in this cool place and were virtually left to their own devices. He still resented them for the harsh treatment after his capture, but this wasn't a bad way of life.

It had been a month since their captivity here had begun. That was a long time for raptors.

Roosh pounced on a small buck, and it swung its head, whirling and bucking to throw him off. It was too late for this one though. Jet and his mate, Chirip, were already up there with Roosh, attacking and biting. The buck went down.

Up ahead, two more were being dragged back. They had established a set of rules for hunting, one was to never kill the young or too many females so that they didn't kill all of them.

* * *

They had two males and an old female. The observer made a note of that.

"They seem to be avoiding most of the females and all of the babies, and shooting mainly for the bucks and the oldest deer." He said.

"Most species would focus on mainly the young and go for anything else weak enough to kill. Ingen was right, they're hunting yet making sure not to kill off any species by overhunting or killing the little ones." A woman said next to him.

"Martha, how do you think they would contest with modern day predatos?" The man asked.

"Well, I'd say they'd do fine. What did you have in mind Bob?"

"Since they mainly stick to the forest and plains, how about wolves and badgers? Maybe add in some more prey." Bob replied.

"What kind of prey… How about small stuff, like rabbits and squirrels?" Martha replied.

"I can send in an order for some." Bob said, and walked away.

* * *

Roosh heard a clang, and recognized it. They were releasing some new kind of animal into the forest.

"Raja, Rieese, you take half the party and bring the food back. I'll take the rest of the pack to investigate."

Martha made a note, they had names. There was Alpha Male Roosh, she knew, and Alpha Female Airriane. Now she decided to pin the names on the microchips she had in the ones called Raja and Rieese.

They were definitely intelligent, all of them knew that. She pressed a button and released the wolves.

They heard the howling and hissed, backing away.

"Just when I thought we were going to live nice happy lives!" Jet Snapped.

"These are too quiet to be the hellhound back on the island, maybe these were the species he was supposed to be before ingen got him." Added Airriane.

They crept forwards and sure enough, the dogs were too small to be the hellhound's relatives, and colored differently too. There was another clang and a bunch of fuzzy creatures jumped out of hatches and spread out away from the two groups of predators.

There was a bunch more clangs from far off, and then everything was silent.

The wolves had an Alpha too. He loped after a fuzzy creature and the others followed. Roosh had his suspicions for a moment, but shook them off. No intelligent creature would run along with its toung lolling out and tail wagging back and forth like that.

"They hunt." Jet hissed. "Should we be concerned?"

"No." Roosh replied, "We'd know they were coming from miles away, see how they run?"

"Well, they're not exactly tyrannosaurs, but yeah, obvious enough." Airriane said. "Let's go tell the pack."

Roosh felt something buzz in the back of his neck and spun around, hissing.

"What?"

"Tell me you just heard that." He snarled, swinging his head from side to side, looking for his assailant.

* * *

"Hey, Bob, we have a problem." Martha called.

"What is it?"

"The chip in the alpha male's neck just shorted out, we have to go catch him and replace it now." Martha sighed. "We have to have these guys accounted for at all times, that way we can find them if they escape."

"I know that, Martha! These guys were a million apiece; I'm not throwing my job and a fortune away just because of some broken chip on a raptor!" Bob snapped.

"Roosh, there's a red blotch on the back of your neck." Jet said.

"Bug bite, maybe?"

"No, it's a light. Coming from just under your skin." Airriane said.

"Well can you bite it out? I mean gently."

"Not without hurting you. It's a human device, we probably all have them." Jet hissed.

"What I probably heard was it breaking." Roosh sighed. "Now they're going to come after me, and then they're going t put me in a cage and sedate me while they replace it."

"Not without losing one of their own, they're not." Snarled Airriane. "They're coming right now."

"Jet, you go for the right, I'll take center. Airriane, go left." Roosh instructed.

Roosh stared at the men through the grass, letting the red show and draw them in, waiting for the thrill of hunting the humans.

* * *

"Uh, Martha, call those men out of there!" Bob shouted. The monitor showed the men, and two raptors moving to the sides for an ambush. He suspected the alpha was drawing the men in.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"They're going to die that's what! They're about to become raptor chow!"

"I thought they were tame!" Martha gasped, looking in. she saw what he saw, a buffet table that was set, and the diners about to feast.

Roosh was pleased, all was going as planned, that is, until there was a loud staticky crackle and the men shot at him with a dart. He knew that trick and ducked out of view, darting off towards the fake volcano which was in the process of a false eruption.

Airriane and Jet attacked, snapping and snarling. Two humans died instantly, and then Airriane dodged a dart and killed a third. Jet was hit right before killing another. There were two humans against the alpha female.

Airriane ducked beneath their sights and killed one while smacking the other with her tail, knocking him down. She then snapped his neck and roared at the nearest camera that she sensed before dragging Jet away.

Roosh stayed in the fog effect in the fake volcanic cave until Airriane came and told him that the humans were dead. They got back to the nesting site and began their feast.

Then the sound of howling jerked them out of their feast. The wolves were here. The first one leapt at Jet, bowling him over. He yelped and clawed but could not get to the slender shape on top of him.

Chirip killed it, snarling.

Now wary, the other wolves hung back, and when they found no break in the group of raptors, they went away.

"We'll need to post a guard tonight." Roosh said.

"I'll do it, and trade off with Raja at midnight." Rieese said, nudging his sister, who opened her mouth to protest, but not in time.

"Good, keep your eyes out for humans, too. Now, let's finish the meal and get some rest." Roosh said.

* * *

"They're asleep." Martha said.

"Not all of them, they have a raptor on guard." Bob argued.

"Well, sedate it. We need that Alpha back now!" Martha hissed.

"Fine, but when the group I send in dies it's on your head boss."

"Fine, gas their camp, just drop a gas grenade from the roof into their camp. I'm getting off for a lunch break." Martha said.

In reality, it was noon, and the time in the large study center was thrown way off. They were doing that so they could sedate an animal and make it thing it was much further from home than in reality.

"How long until we can get another dinosaur in here? We need to put some compys in but it's unsafe when they spit acid." Growled Bob.

"Well, in two days that kid's antidote should finish its work, and she'll call in when it's safe. For now, we just monitor the velociraptors, send in footage, and make it something for researchers to come gawk at. Now get that Alpha male into the veterinary wing so we can replace that chip!" Martha stormed out.

Martha was a large woman, with about two cubic feet of fat on her stomach. Bob was thin, more of a scrawny nerd than a wildlife monitor.

That's why Martha was more formidable than Bob.

"Yes, that's right, I want you to gas the raptors and then I want a team to retrieve the Alpha Male."

* * *

Roosh couldn't sleep. He stood and stretched, then walked over to Rieese.

"Alpha! Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I just can't sleep. Go ahead and get some rest and I'll take over the watch." Roosh said, taking the younger Raptor's place, who gave the raptor equivalent of a smile.

Then they heard something whistling through the air and yelled, jumping away from the silver thing that dropped from the sky. The pack woke up and leapt away, but not far enough. It exploded with green gas.

Most of the pack scattered into the woods, but the only nest mother and her hatchling were not so lucky, and thanks to them, neither were Roosh or Rieese.

Roosh felt groggy after inhaling some of the stuff, and bolted through the cloud and into the open, making enough noise for a Spinosaur to be impressed. He jogged off, inhaling the fresh air gratefully, and before he knew it, he was in the desert.

Another silver tube dropped down at him, but he was done being pushed around! He roared defiance and charged off, further into the waterless area.

By his reasoning, the dry land was there for a reason, most likely protecting a weak point in the barrier. He dodged another silver tuba and ducked as a dart whistled over his head, starting to sprint.

Roosh cursed, he could not have chosen a worse direction to run. Then he spotted what he was looking for and called his pack, signaling that he had found a way out. The area was small enough so his calls could be heard, and in moments, there were black shaped darting along across the desert.

Two raptors were carrying the nest-mother, he could see, and there were many holding eggs. He dodged another dart and called again.

"This way! This way there is an opening!"

He waited for them to catch up to him before they charged out into the freedom of the Snake River Birds of prey conservation.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**So, I Finally got a review, and unfortunately I can't PM him because he is a guest. So I'll just give a short answer to avoid spoilers for the rest of you: Sorry, but unfortunately no.**

**I'd love to get more reviews, it makes me feel motivated. So if you like this story, make sure to tell me. And for those of you who don't know where the conservatory is, it's in Ada County near Boise Idaho. (Found on Google earth! I've found everything in this chapter on Google earth!)**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Roosh led his group through the strange terrain. They had managed to get the chips out, but finding shelter from prying eyes would be a problem. Heck, he couldn't even find water!

They'd been wandering around for a day with no luck. They had gone way north, and a little bit east. But now, finally, their luck had changed.

They heard the soft trickle of a freshwater creek and found trees. The only downside, it was near a human town.

"Well, it is a sheltered place to live, and if we adjust our lifestyles enough, we can make it work." Jet said. He didn't look to happy about it though. They knew if a human saw them, the human couldn't leave.

They found a good place, it was sheltered from view, a small cave. They only had to roll a stone to block the entrance from humans but it was weakly placed so that they could come and go as they pleased.

They got settled in. The nest mother's nest was the first one built, and then the rest of them snuck away, one at a time, to find materials for their own nests. Soon, at the end of the day, they had set up. They were about to go hunt when there were footsteps above the cave.

It was a human male, a hatchling, by the looks of him. He was much, much smaller than any he had encountered. He had a full grown human female with him to add to that theory.

He was the one who saw their tracks. "Mommy, Mommy look! Big birdie tracks!" He said in a high pitched squeaky voice.

"You're right, Leroy! These are probably from an eagle landing and walking around or an owl, maybe even a falcon!" The Mother said, getting down to his level and ruffling his hair.

"Mommy, can we go home now?" Leroy asked, looking pale. He had seen something, they realized, a feather, a green, oily feather from the nest-mother. They would not harm the little boy, the mom would take him and the boy's 'fantasies' and go home, not believing a word.

That she did not. She picked up the feather and said, "Leroy, this might just be from somebody's clothing. You remember Timmy's green feathery hat?"

Leroy giggled and said, "Yes mommy."

"Let's go home, though, it's getting dark. The big kitties will be out soon." The mother said, picking up the child and walking away, back to a human nest.

"We'll have to be careful. I'd suggest hunting at night, out of town." Chirip hissed. "I'll go find the best places to find prey, away from the town."

She slipped out of the cave and out into the fading light.

Roosh remembered the human child. It further proved his theory that human children were more observant than the adults. The boy had seen that feather and instantly known, as if by instinct, to be afraid and leave.

Then he realized that human instinct dulled as they got older. They lived in such a controlled environment that there was no need for the instincts, so they taught them out of their children. He saw now why the humans had not been very careful back on the islands.

Chirip returned and gave him a layout of how far the human town stretched and that if they followed the creek there was a lot of prey pretty much anywhere you wanted to find it.

There was also a large supply of the moo-moo cows up in the hills. (That was their name from them. A vegetarian had called them that and it had become the official name)

They set out in search of prey.

The first they thought they found was a solitary white tailed deer, a buck, drinking from the water. Ears erect. It detected them before they got close enough to make the kill and let out an alarmed cry, darting away.

"Do you think that the others had their hearing dulled in that study place?" Asked Rieese.

"Yes." Roosh said, looking at the distant bobbing white butt in a weird amusement. "Very much so."

They continued to hunt, silently and off the sand. They found a herd of cows. They eagerly got into ambush positions and began to go forwards. When the first Raptor stepped out into the open, one of the cows lifted an oblivious head and blinked balefully at them, and then snuffed, scuffing its hoof on the ground.

They all had horns, meaning the way to kill them was the side, not the front or the back. The first Raptor (Raja) did not realize this. She let out a low snarl and charged forwards. So did the cow.

She yelped and scrambled to get out of the way as the horny head connected to her back and lifter her up, sending her flying. She stumbled and let out a furious roar.

The cows were startled. And then they stampeded towards a bunch of other ambushers in the forest who shrieked in shock and leapt away.

Chirip did not. She leapt onto the back of a cow and latched in with her claws, tearing at its neck, but only getting fur in her teeth. Eventually, she brought it down.

They had to run a mile before they caught up to her, and her tail was stuck under the beast when they arrived.

"Oww, oww, oww! This thing is HEAVY! Get it off! What did it eat! I've hunted triceratops that weighed less than this!"

They managed to lift it with some difficulty off her tail, which looked longer and flatter. She swung it about before grabbing the cow by the neck and dragging. The rest did the same.

* * *

The next day, reports of a stolen cow went through the small town in the foothills.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hello readers! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I'll try to do better. Anyways, I'd like to thank 19ts for that person's kind review, and would like to ask for more. **

**I hope you enjoy my story so far, and remember, you can find all the places on Google earth in Idaho. I chose Idaho because I recently visited cousins, so don't get any ideas. It's just a good area. Of course the dig site is made up.**

* * *

Brianna had been given a manufactured antidote for the chemicals and was now in a wheelchair, much to her own disappointment. She'd told no one of the escaped velociraptors she'd seen while on a surprising dig with her father that had recovered an ichthyosaurus from the late Triassic period.

They were there now, and Brianna was tapping her finger against the chair's hand rest while she watched her father and mother and their team dig up the bones. She was waiting for an opportunity to release the small compy she'd rescued from the lab as she'd escaped.

As soon as all of their backs were turned, she tossed him in the direction of the creek, which the dinosaur began he mile run towards.

The skull was nearly all the way exposed, and they had already made a wooden model of the voice resonator chamber for fun. Two of the men on break were laughing and making gloomy wailing noises at each other through them.

Of course, being smaller than the huge original, it kind of sounded like a kazoo trying to imitate a whale. Sadness was the one word she could think of to describe this behavior.

Then she saw her compy get eaten by a raptor by the stream. So much for all of her trouble. Brianna was about to turn away when she recognized said raptor, it was Airriane!

She was with Jet and Roosh and another raptor, a hatchling that she didn't recognize. How she longed to get up, use the lame excuse that she wanted to go for a walk, and say hello to them!

They had obviously recognized her.

Airriane let out a loud raptor cry of greeting that she could no longer understand. It sounded like an eagle from where she was, and the raptors darted away.

"You see something?" Asked her father, who had come up behind her without her noticing.

"No, I'm just looking for the eagle that just made that noise." She said.

"Well you're looking too high for the raptor that did." Alan said. "It seemed to like you, so I won't count on it attacking camp."

"That was the raptor I saved, and who saved me in return. Remember the monster dog?" Asked Brianna.

"I wasn't there, but yes. That dog always did look like trouble. I was saving the good news for tonight, but you'll be out of your cast in two days and walking. Your arm will still need time to heal."

She smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad anymore.

* * *

When she saw her friend, Airriane was very happy, even if that friend had just set another pathetic dinosaur into the ecosystem, when it was clear the only dinosaur capable of living here were velociraptors.

"Rhin, go get that compy, Brianna is the only one looking." Airriane said.

Rhin, being barely a hatchling and destined to inherit the entire pack, chirped happily and darted out, snapping the compy's neck and dragging it back into the forest. He seemed proud that he won a fight with a dinosaur bigger than him.

Brianna was staring, and Airriane let out a bird-like shout of greeting, knowing from her position, Brianna would hear it as an eagle's cry.

Then Alan saw her and she took her patrol hurriedly back into the bushes to hunt more prey.

"Mama, was that the human that helped you, and who you saved in return?" Asked Rhin.

"Yes, it was. Now hush, little hatchling. Jet and I will show you how to hunt larger prey." Airriane told him.

Rhin started bouncing around excitedly. "Oh, can we get one of the fat human animals with the horns? Or the ones that run fast and kick around?"

"Rhin, you know we can't hunt human animals anymore. If we'd kept it up we'd be in a science lab being studied and never taste freedom again. The humans own those animals for their own food, I saw them hunt one." Airriane sighed. They really did taste good.

"Oh, so now what do we hunt? The humans themselves?" Rhin asked.

Jet decided to jump in. "No, kid. Humans taste terrible. What we're hunting are big furry things with horns AND that kick around with the stone feet, just like you wanted, but better!"

"Oh, yay! Let's go!" Rhin cheered, chasing his tail in a quick circle.

"Remember, be quiet and you'll see the kill. If you're loud, you'll scare it away and we won't have a chance." Airriane whispered.

"Okay." Rhin replied, settling down to watch.

Airriane darted off to one side of the herd while Jet went to another. His eyes locked onto the small buck they were hunting.

The trick was to separate him from the rest of the herd, then cling to his sides, weighing him down, and tear him up.

Airriane leapt out of the forest. Jet did the same on the other side. Due to their presence in the environment for months, the animals knew to be afraid.

The young buck charged Airriane, who leapt to the side at the last second and pounced. She dug her claws into the slippery fur, and then extended her grip into the animal's skin. Jet caught the other side.

The two grabbed the buck by his horns and hoisted themselves higher. The buck stumbled and went down, and Jet delivered the killing blow.

Rhin was running out of cover. "Wow, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" He said in excitement.

Then they saw in the darkening light, a ghostly pale shadow swooping down.

"Rhin, come here now! Fast as you can!" Screeched Airriane.

"What? AAAAAH!" Rhin screamed as the barn owl grabbed him around the middle and took off.

Airriane let out a roar and leapt, teeth snapping a millimeter away from the owl's tail. It flew higher, towards the barn further down the creek, by the human place.

"Go tell Roosh! I'm going after that big ghost bird!" Airriane snarled. She'd heard of hatchlings in the other pack that had escaped into the night and never returned, and sightings of a ghostly white shadow in the skies, but never seen it happen.

(The other pack was Airriane's from Isla Nublar.)

Airriane chased the shadow, watching it carrying her terrified son away through the skies. She could hear him screaming.

Then it flew up into a hole in the top of the barn.

Airriane roared in fury and leapt up, tearing at the wood until she could grip it with her claws, and then climbed up it.

She reached the top and got talons in her face. She bit down hard on their owner and there was a loud screech. Then she knew what she'd chased, an owl! She'd thought they only ate mice and snakes! She was wrong, though. They seemed to eat anything small enough.

Airriane tossed the carcass out of the hole and heard it thud on the ground before the hatchlings started crying.

There was a grief stricken, angry, hooting noise from behind her as the female of the nest returned.

Airriane gently picked up Rhin, who had passed out from terror, and leapt down. Then she raced back into the woods, away from the astonished eyes of the group of teens that had seen without her knowing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Hello again readers! I'm drawing close to the big finally, so expect an increase in action and a new dino in the future! I'd love to see more reviews, and as an answer to Alien666, last chapter could've been more exciting. But this new chapter should be better**

* * *

Dianne trudged across the long grass, watching the restored ecosystem flourish. She could feel all of her aggression in her now, and after two years of not feeling it, the sensation was strange.

She lifted her hand crafted bow at the Young triceratops that had run off from the main herd charging a butterfly. It was wounded in the head, and wouldn't make it very long anyway. Its mother had stepped on it when it hatched a few days ago.

Dianne felt sorrow and pity well up in her stomach before she released the arrow.

By the looks of things, it didn't even feel any pain. The mother, however, was furious. It now saw the silent and once hidden attacker in the long grass and bellowed, charging. Dianne leapt back into the long grass and the trike, too smart to go in after her, lumbered off to the rest of the defending herd.

Dianne dragged her kill back through the long grass as she headed to the building.

It was very lonely there without the raptors. She had the vague idea that the other humans had taken them with them to the mainland.

She let out a soft chuckle at the way she was thinking, as if she weren't human.

"In a way, I'm not." She muttered to herself. She was one part of two smooshed together personalities with eyes that changed into impossible colors as you watched, and hair that looked like a bush fire. Tangled and matted enough to be a brush fire, too.

She took the comb and started trying to brush her hair again. It took her an hour before it looked decent. Her camouflage was now slightly diminished, but it would be worth it if she ever left.

Then she realized how long and thick it had gotten. It was at her waist, longest strands in the back were down to her knees. Three years had gone by without her getting a haircut, and her hair grew like crazy.

Dianne considered cutting it, but decided it would get rid of all of her camouflage, well, almost. She had a very dark skin tan now, too.

She felt the earth shake. Then it happened again. She looked at a glass of water to make sure, and saw it ripple with the next shake.

Then the water didn't stop rippling, and the earth didn't stop was aware of a shadow, and turned towards the old volcano. It hadn't erupted in one hundred years, but that didn't mean it couldn't.

And sure enough, it seemed to be in the beginning process. Ash was creeping out of the caldera on the other side of the island, but she knew that even if it just spat out ash for a while, that it could still kill her.

Breathing in too much ash could be just as lethal as getting lava splattered on you.

She found one of the old gas masks. Old, but thankfully still working. She put it on, grabbed a pouch of fresh water and packed extra arrows. Then she added in her hairbrush and looked at the sack she packed. Then she took out a map and checked to see how the possibilities were if there was a boat or a working phone line.

She was in luck. The boat she'd crashed in had a radio, she could call a chopper for help and bring as many embryos with her as she could. She went and packed them in special storage containers as well.

Then Dianne sped out at high speed, finding that the other dinosaurs were also leaving the area.

Then she realized why. There was a roar from the direction of the volcano. It sounded like a large T-Rex, but it wasn't the cry of an animal as big as a spinosaur, with a different intonation.

There were several more roars from different animals of the same species as they grew closer.

Dianne thought about fighting them, and then realized the spinosaur anomaly had occurred again, and she had no idea what she was facing.

Dianne ran in the direction of her destination, not pausing and traveling lightly and swiftly on her toes to avoid leaving a trail, and followed the line of the smelliest plants she'd ever encountered.

The roars of the beasts were soon joined by the terrified shrieks of a brachiosaur which was cut short as the predators brought it down.

No predator was that big, Dianne knew, but she knew that there was a Theropod called a Gigantosaurus that was larger than a tyrannosaurus but smaller than a spinosaur that hunted in packs. They brought down larger prey like the legendary Titanosaurus, at least in her mind.

She kept on running, hoping to reach the coast before the big boys did.

That was when a large triceratops mother that remembered her and decided it was still angry at me. So it charged.

Dianne threw the hair from her face and swore not at all too quietly, then started sprinting. If a weird bony animal that she didn't recognize hadn't leapt out from the clearing and decided the brachiosaur hadn't filled it up, Dianne would have died of impalement.

She raced away, but it did not go unnoticed. Another bony creature leapt into the forest, followed by a whole pack. This was not what she'd expected gigantosaurs to look like.

There were roars as they chased after the group of angry triceratops and one after her. It snapped its jaws inches from her hair which flew like a banner behind her, She fed it an arrow, which got stuck in its soft gum.

It howled and blood flew, but Dianne felt she was getting away.

Behind her, the gigantosaurus's eyes had clouded with rage. It screeched in fury and raced after Dianne, whose hopes were dashed.

Then she spotted a cave. It was way too small for the big bad boy to follow, and she recognized it as the entrance to Roosh's old camp, now abandoned.

She ducked and slid inside.

There was a terrible crack as the creature's jaws snapped shut on nothing. It roared in fury and frustration and seemed to walk away.

Then the entire cave shook violently. There was a furious roar as the roof began to be torn off.

Dianne yelped and darted down another tunnel that led deeper underground. She slid into it and stared at the opening in horror as the Gigantosaurus managed to get inside the newly renovated and much larger cave. It couldn't see where she'd gone.

It probably couldn't smell her, due to the stench of oxidizing iron and water eating away at limestone.

It roared again and smashed its tail into a wall. Dianne ran deeper into the cave, and the sounds alerted the creature to her whereabouts.

It smashed its nose through the entryway, forcing it bigger as it sniffed around for the scent of a human.

Finding none, it removed its nose and laid down for a nap against the cave wall.

Dianne was shaking. She'd never experienced this before, never looked death in the eyes like this and made a gamble. She put her head in her hands and shook violently, now realizing how cold it was down there.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Hi readers! I hope that if you were looking for more action, last chapter fulfilled your expectations! If it didn't I'll try to do better. This chapter goes back to the mainland but next one will be about Dianne, Sorry, I just had to leave you on a cliffhanger. **

**Anyway, read, review, and follow! Favorites are great too!**

* * *

Airriane set Rhin down gently in the nest, where he curled up into a ball and continued to sleep. Airriane watched as her other hatchlings raced over to her.

She had a good few. One was Nova, due to her unusual night sky black with yellow spotted skin, and her luminous green eyes. The other was Gitaya, named in tradition after the first noise she made when she hatched. She was green with a few black freckles.

The last was Nightclaw, due to his warrior-like appearance. He tended to be a better hunter, and would have been the best option for the next Alpha, had he not been so anti-social. He had dark brown skin with spots to match the terrain here, his eyes were a soft brown and he had a few grey feathers.

"Mommy, is he goanna be okay?" Asked Gitaya.

"He'll be fine, nothing a little rest won't help." Airriane assured the hatchling.

"I heard a ghost plunged from the sky and took him, and that that's what's been happening to all the other vanishing hatchlings." Nova squeaked excitedly.

"You know about the owls that we see catching anything smaller than them? I think it was one of those." Nightclaw said, preening his feathers.

"Of course you do! Next thing you'll believe is that pigs fly…" Nova began.

"Actually, he's right. It was a barn owl, I even climbed the barn." Airriane said.

"Won't that be obvious to the humans, Alpha?" Asked another voice. It was Jet.

"Alright, bedtime you lot. Go to sleep, adult talk here." Airriane told her hatchlings.

"Awww," The collective groan went up, but one by one they plopped down next to Rhin and fell asleep.

"It will be, but I took extra care to hide my tracks this time. Maybe there's a slight chance they'll thing the cougar did it. With the amount of claw marks I made, it won't be initially obvious." She said. And in a lower tone added, "Take a party out to the mountains just in case, scout out a new den."

Jet nodded and said, "I'll need someone to take care of my son while I'm gone, Chirip is on a hunting party, and won't be back for two days." Jet informed her.

Airriane spotted Rieese coming out to the exit.

"Rieese, What were you planning on doing?" Asked Airriane.

Looking nervous, Rieese replied, "Going to send a message to Alpha Roosh about the hunting party that left, and calling his in."

"Good, then you can send him a message. Tell him I've sent a scouting party in search of a new cave up in the mountains, and that I left evidence of our presence by mistake going after Rhin, who was attacked by an owl." Airriane said. "Now repeat it back to me."

He did, and darted out of the cave.

"I'll get some of my best hunters. Not all of them, of course, and I was hoping that maybe I could bring Stone along, he'll know which cave will be the easiest to defend and the least open." Jet said.

"Permission granted. Tell him if he doesn't want to go he has me to deal with." Airriane said, and headed over to her nest.

Jet darted away.

Stone was furious when he heard the news. "What? Now I have to get a substitute guard chief, and none of them are very good yet, AND I have to stop the expansion, AND I have to deal with my mother who still thinks I'm a baby, and needs me there to live!"

"Well, we're going to need you on this journey. In order to have a good home, we need to know it can be defended. We also need to know the best layout to do so, and you have the most expertise in that area." Jet hissed. "Now you will come along or I'll report to Alpha Airriane that her leadership is being ignored!"

They all remembered how Airriane first came to power. The nickname given to her by the headhunter human, 'Clever Girl,' still stuck. She'd killed six raptors who had defied her then, and due to the predicament, they knew she was volatile.

Airriane had lived quite a tragic life, and was trying to redeem herself, but you never know…

Stone sighed and said, "Fine, I'll go. Give me an hour or two to stop the expansion into that other cave, and start the cleanup before I come back and pacify the chicken-raptor."

Jet hid a snigger. Stone was the egg that had been evacuated from the lab place they'd escaped. He thought the humans still had some effect on his life, in more… mental ways.

Airriane was asleep when the first warning was sent through camp. The humans had arrived. Roosh, just returned, woke her up.

She opened a lazy eye and asked, "What is it?"

"You were right, the humans know we're here. We need to go to the secondary cave, and fast. Stay in the water at all costs, but don't step loudly." He said.

"Alright." She stood and stretched, waking her hatchlings.

"Mama, can we go back to sleep?" Asked Nova.

"No, we need to go, now." Airriane told them, nudging them from the nest.

Rhin was up fast. "The humans found us, didn't they!?"

"Yes, they did. Much faster than we anticipated. I must have been seen for this speed of reaction." Airriane said.

She picked up Gitaya gently, for she was the youngest and smallest, and very tired.

Then they joined the rest of the pack and raced silently across rocks and logs for a few miles.

They heard the humans drawing near. They were very loud.

Airriane leapt across the river, bringing up the rear. Then they came to the large rockstack that indicated the halfway point.

She watched in dismay as the raptors had to go in single file. This would take a while. It was almost her turn when a twig went _**Crack**_ behind her. She darted into a bush and set down Gitaya, who had gone as pale as the moon.

The other raptors had made it away.

"These things are smart, huh? I wonder what they are?" The one in the lead said.

The two raptors held their breath. Airriane let her muscles tense in preparation of the pounce she'd have to make if they found her. She felt her claws slide out.

"My kid said that it was a raptor, like the one on TV a few years ago. Said it had a baby." The other man said.

"Hey, if you two nut jobs keep talking, we'll be worse off than the owl. Shoot at anything bigger than a chipmunk that moves." #3 snapped. Then he spotted Airriane's tracks.

"Aha, here's the one from the barn." His eyes locked onto Airriane's.

"Oh my god, Jack, Todd, there's one right there!"

BANG!  
Airriane leapt and Gitaya screamed in terror. The Alpha raptor snapped her jaws around the head of the one who had spotted them, snapping his neck.

#2 fired a shaky shot and missed, and Airriane was on him in moments. #1 fled and Airriane chased him down and killed him.

"Did you hear that?" Asked another man.

"My God, I know that sound." Alan Grant!

"Raptor?" It was Brianna!

"Yes." Alan replied.

"There are two, a mother and a hatchling. Those idiots must have hunted them into a corner." Brianna deduced.

"Mama, is that…"

"Yes. Time to go."

"They're in the way! We'd never make it!" Gitaya gasped.

Airriane realized her daughter was right. The other humans were standing in their path with automatic reload rifles. These men would not miss the shot.

"What now?" Asked Gitaya.

"We go home, at least, until morning." Airriane replied. She turned and stopped. Humans were that way too. She realized the whole forest was crawling with them.

"Mama, I'm scared!" Gitaya squeaked quietly.

"I know, Taya." Airriane said. She knew they would find her and Gitaya eventually.

"See that ledge? They're waiting for you at the end of the path. I'll distract the humans and you go up there. You won't see me, but I'll be right behind you." Airriane lied.

"Okay!" Gitaya said, and started moving.

Airriane shuddered, swallowed her fear at what she was about to do, and came into the open.

The humans aimed their guns at her instantly. She made no move to attack, and instead got down to the ground, surrendering herself.

Gitaya hopped up and darted away, not looking back or recognizing what was happening.

* * *

Brianna knew the raptor that stepped out of the forest, and knew by the blood on her jaws what Airriane had done. She made no move to help the raptor who had surrendered there.

Alan put a sedative into Airriane's side, and Airriane passed out, resting her head on her right hand.

Her arm was still in a sling, but like Alan was said, no more wheelchair. It felt good to walk around, but now she was sick and wished she'd stayed behind.

"I thought you heard two?" Asked Alan.

"Yes, but I doubt the hatchling is here anymore. This one obviously surrendered in order to give her baby a chance to escape on the ledge behind us." Brianna replied.

They approached the sleeping raptor, which looked like the devil walking with the dinosaurs now.

The rest of the group arrived.

"We found where they used to live. Abandoned. They intended to leave without a fight. Those men had separated her and her baby from the group. The first one attacked and died, and the second one two. Most likely afraid of more coming out and knowing what to look for, she killed the last one." One of the men said.

Brianna stared up onto the ledge and said, "And I know where they went."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Hello people! Did you like last chapter? The Raptors may just start being Raptors again, and the human race could possibly, maybe, most likely, be in trouble. **

**I LOVE REVIEWS! I also like favorites and followers, but not as much as feedback, especially as my Finale approaches. And oh, what fun that will be to write. Again, feedback is totally appreciated, now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Dianne knew that the dinosaur would wait her out, so she decided to go down the unexplored tunnels to find another way out. She was now climbing up an underground Cliffside trying to avoid the bats resting under overhangs.

Her foot connected with one and it fell down, hitting the pile of manure on the bottom of the cliff and being devoured by the cave dwellers.

Who knew that the tiny Raptor cave connected to this huge gaping cavernous pit?

She did remember hearing about the limestone deposits underneath the island when she was with the orphanage group on the boat. No cave had ever been discovered though, until now.

Dianne flicked her wrist and knocked a cavern snake down to join its buddy the bat so it didn't bite her. An injury in this precarious position could mean falling to death by cockroach and centipede in a pile of bat poo.

It was disgusting to think about.

She had made it halfway up, and now realized that the cave hadn't been discovered because it was the interior of a huge dormant volcanic lava tunnel. The light seemed so far away, so far up from the endless climb in front of her…

She shook her head and started climbing again. _Just a little more, just a little more. A few meters higher, I'm almost there…_ Encouragements to herself came rattling half-heartedly from her mind.

She heard an angered roar below her, and risked a look down. She regretted it. The pack of Gigantosaurus was right below her, and now stuck at the bottom of a pit. They couldn't climb very high, and they were too smart to attempt the pile.

Well, all except one. A very hungry looking one leapt up onto the pile and shrieked, falling over as the bugs penetrated its flesh. Dianne looked away and kept climbing, sickened by the height and what lay below if she fell. She would either join the Gigantosaurus, or be eaten by the others.

The cavern shook as one rammed the edge. They were too far below her to worry about, though.

It was an hour before she made it to the top of the cliff and to the tunnel that led out. She looked down at the dinosaurs, pale black and grey dots below her. She spat down at one and heard a surprised yelp from one as it hit a few moments later.

Then she walked out of the tunnel, and into another cliff system that led to the way out. Thankfully, though, there were no bats. She leapt up the much smaller cliffs easily and walked into sunshine.

Dianne had to shield her eyes from the sheer brightness of the sunlight. It was mid-day. She heard the roaring of the ocean and realized that all she had to do was climb down the mountain to het there.

Then she spotted an abandoned parasailing chute from the boat, and realized she could fly down.

All it took was some duct tape, found in the pouch attached to it, to patch up a small tear in the sail. Then she took off.

She saw a spinosaurus below her, staring angrily at her as she flew away from it. It was hungry, obviously.

She sped up and landed at the boat moments later. It would take the spino twenty minutes tops to get to her from where it was. Mimimum if it bothered to give chase was seventeen.

She found the radio untouched by water, due to the airtight container, but the boat reeked of death and saltwater. The bodies were all in a sealed off bedroom, just laying on the floor.

Dianne didn't know if she still could grieve for them.

She got the radio and got in the frequency for the coast guard, thankfully listed on the small notebook.

"Hello, anyone, this is a survivor of the _Angler_ crash three years ago, the volcano here is about to blow and I need help before that happens!" She said.

"We'll send a boat. You'll have to hang tight for a day. We know about the volcano, it's going to blow in two." The man replied. Then he hung up.

The ground shook menacingly. Then again.

Dianne raced out of the boat and sailed away in the chute, Spinosaur roaring angrily as its prey escaped its jaws yet again. It stomped away, and quite literally ran into something easier to hunt.

The trike roared in shock and darted away as its charge merely winded the predator.

Dianne hovered, watching with interest as the chase went on. Wen this volcano blew, there would be no more isla Sorna, maybe not even an Isla Nublar, to find dinosaurs on.

Then she spotter the station. All of the boats were sailing away, being comically sailed by a bunch of Dilophosaurs playing rock music with spray-paint green frills.

The boats were also being piloted by a bunch of compys.

Dianne laughed out loud, causing one to look up and bark, then spit a stream of venom at her. She was too high up to get hit, but she knew that they must have been watching TV to get those goofy looks.

How they'd learned how to watch TV would always be a mystery.

She circled back around and saw how bad the volcano looked. Lava had started drizzling down its sides already, smoke and ash already billowing out its cauldron-like mouth.

It looked like a giant zit.

She almost laughed at the comparison. Unfortunately, she knew that the scientists were wrong. By the looks of things, that bad boy was erupting that day. Sure, maybe the effects wouldn't set in for two days, maybe it would erupt again, but Dianne knew that no rescue was coming.

The Coast Guard wanted to pacify her before she died.

Angry, she turned away from her home and flew out to the station, where hopefully a boat remained.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Hello readers! Still drawing to a close, and I promise that this story is now rated T for a reason, death is going to ensue soon. I hope you all keep reading, though, and enjoy my evil ending. The ending may consist of many chapters. Enjoy! Evil laugh X)**

* * *

Roosh was furious when he realized his mate was not returning. He roared into the air. The humans were monsters, creatures that invaded this earth after their god killed off his ancestors. Now they ruled over HIS kind like gods, and took what they wanted, leaving the raptors to rot.

He leapt over another bush, chasing the human male that had participated in his mate's capture and leapt, killing the man in a blind rage. Then he heard another one and took up chase.

* * *

Gitaya watched in horror as her father went into a kill streak below her in the fields and trees. This was horrible, what the humans had done was horrible, too, but not enough to deserve this.

"DIE!" Screamed the raptor.

"Daddy, stop!" She screamed. He didn't hear her over the blood pounding in his ears.

"It isn't a good idea to watch this, little one." Jet said, nudging her away from the overhang as a scream of anguish was torn from the throat from another dying human.

"Is daddy going to be okay? Will mama come home?" She asked.

"I don't know, Taya. I don't know." He replied sadly. Chirip moved away from her group of hatchlings to bring Gitaya over.

* * *

Jet watched his young cousin with no small amount of pride. His cousin had found his fangs again. Now those fangs wanted to draw human blood, as a raptor's purpose was to kill.

He decided that it would be fun to join his cousin.

Jet leapt down and caught one of the humans on the neck, and darted to Roosh's side. Jet saw roosh about to kill the last human, and growled, taking the beast down first.

"That was my kill!" Roared Roosh. His eyes were blood red, he was in an uncontrollable rage.

Jet realized his mistake. His Alpha was blowing off steam, and he'd gotten in the way. His last cry was "Curse on all humankind and raptorkind!"

* * *

Chirip was shocked. She couldn't move. What Jet had just done was very bad. He had put himself in the way of an Alpha's blood rage, cursed all of them, and died. She stared at the dead body. In a moment she let out a shriek of grief.

Her children gathered around her and howled in misery.

* * *

Nightclaw stared at the heap of dead bodies on the ground. He knew his father was in a blood rage, a dangerous side effect of the cloning procedure done by the humans, and that it happened to every raptor eventually.

It had even happened to his mother when she had gained control of the pack, becoming high alpha.

Nightclaw had hatched a month before the others, before he was supposed to. He was larger than he should've been, and stronger. He was Alpha material.

Rhin was not. Rhin shrieked with all of the others, confused and just caught in the train of despair.

Nightclaw growled and stared at the raptor hunting in the fields.

Then he spotted a human. It was a hatchling human, not half the size of the full grown ones, humming happily and skipping into the fields.

Roosh started to silently pursue the noise. He was on the other side of the field, but closing in.

Nightclaw jumped down and darted over to the little human.

"Lizard!" It squeaked happily.

"Yes, that's right, follow the lizard, let's get out of here." Nightclaw murmured.

There were cries of, "Nightclaw, get out of there! Leave the human!"

His father was getting close.

Nightclaw picked up the child by the back of its second skin and carried it, racing out of the fields, right to its parents. Nightclaw set it down.

"Mommy, look what I found!" It said.

Nightclaw froze as the humans turned and saw him. Then there was a roar behind him and screams. Roosh was out and chasing them.

"Maybe if I hit him in the head…" Nightclaw muttered. At the last second, he spun, whipping his father in the head with his tail.

The older raptor hissed and fell away, shaking his head. He squinted, red fading. Nightclaw hit his father again, knocking him out.

There was a flash of white as the humans took a picture of him.

"No, you don't!" He roared at them and lunged, grabbing the camera and smashing it between his teeth and under his claws. "Having my mother as a human hostage is bad enough, you will not take pictures of me and use them to get 'popular'."

He dragged his father back to the cave, humans staring in astonishment.

The male was saying, "H-H-Honey, T-That's a dinosaur." And pointing.

"No I'm a raptor and don't you forget it." Nightclaw shouted over his shoulder as he dragged Alpha away.

Little did he know, he'd said that in perfect English.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Hello people! Did you like last chapter? It was fun for me to write! Yes, yes, I know, it was dark. This is the finale though, at least the gearing up. The battle to see who rules the planet is coming up! Will it be the dinosaurs, or the human or… martians? **

**Remember the punky Dilophosaurs?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dianne had found a boat and escaped range before the rock monster blew its top. Unfortunately, so did the dinosaurs. Those who couldn't swim took the dilophosaurus and comy express.

The water was teeming with dinosaurs migrating to the mainland. They gave each other no notice. The coast line was in sight when Dianne decided it would be safer to use the parasail the rest of the way. She sped the boat up and jumped off, flying over the mad rush for shore.

She saw a bunch of shark fins on the evening horizon.

She managed to reach a part of the island uninhabited by human life and pulled back her thick, long hair. The dinosaurs would arrive soon.

She then began to run, racing up towards the mountains looking like a barbarian.

Soon she found a nice place to rest for the show. She climbed up a very tall tree and watched.

The first dinosaur came on shore. It was a spinosaur.

It spotted the lights of the nearby town and went towards them. The next was a boatful of triceratops and Dilophosaurs, and one or two compys.

The compys and dilophosaurs went into the forest, and the triceratops headed out to the open area to graze. The next was two tyrannosaurs with their babies balanced on their backs and heads. They headed off in the direction of the flashing lights and now sounding screams.

Soon, all of them were on land and spreading like wildfire. Dianne got out her parasail and took off again, beginning to feel like a bird.

* * *

Unknown citizen POV

There were dinosaurs in town! They'd escaped the islands! Oh man, everyone was going to die!

A spinosaur rounded the corner.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" A flash of pain and then blackness.

* * *

Dilophosaur POV

"Everyone bow down to king Opho and queen Delphie!"

"Hooray!"

They had hijacked a bunch of semi-trailer trucks and were driving them away, all thanks to American television programs, and a TV for dummies book, and nerdy King Opho.

They were almost to the panama canal after hours of driving. That was where they'd live as soon as they got there.

The compys that had joined them were playing around with tiny little cubes that melted into water and slid across the floor. (i.e. Ice cubes)

* * *

Up in the front seat…

"Um, is this the panama canal?"

"No you idiot, the panama canal is manmade! This thing drains INTO the canal!"

"But it says Panamama canal right here."

"It's panama canal, and yes but it also says…"

"Oh."

"I didn't say anything yet!"

"Whatever."

The shotgun seat dilophosaur spat venom in the driver's face. They crashed into a signpost.

* * *

BOOM!

"Aww, man! Come on. Why?" echoes across the landscape.

Dianne saw the wreckage as she flew overhead, shocked the wind had kept up for the entire two days. Now she was over panama, two miles from the canal, where the dilophosaurs were headed.

She decided to stop for the rest of the day and maybe hunt something. She was as savage as a Tyrannosaur by now.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I hope you keep reading, and that you like the stupid yet smart dilophosaurs! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**The battle is only just beginning! Now for a look back at what's happening in Idaho…**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Nightclaw POV

I stared across the fields at the human hunters and their destructive progress. My pack wouldn't last in the smoky air.

Yes, My pack. Rhin wasn't ready to lead, and my father had resigned after going into the rage. He felt like he had endangered the pack and hated himself for killing Jet. Who wouldn't?

"Can you evacuate any faster? The humans are almost here, and if we spend too much time, they'll burn us and kill the entire pack." I said.

"You revealed yourself." Rieese said, "Alpha." There was a touch of rebellious hatred in his voice.

"Roosh and Airriane already did that. I simply saved a life." I replied. "Now I'm trying to save more."

I raced down into the tunnel and started shoving the raptors out, handing the eggs to others to carry. The procession sped up.

"Dada, carry me!" Nova squeaked at Roosh. He let her cling to his back. Rhin darted out of the cave with Gitaya in tow. The other hatchlings followed them.

I was the oldest hatchling, but still a very small and I'll admit, naïve leader. I gave one of the mothers a nudge, and she stopped comforting her hatchling who sped out.

"Go, there isn't time for that." I instructed her. She snarled at me and said, "Just because you're the Alpha doesn't make you a raptor, hatchling!"

I recognized her as Chirip, so I let the comment slide. I knew that sooner or later, she would challenge me for the position of Alpha, it would only be a matter of time.

The last raptor left and I followed, making sure none fell behind. We were finishing our journey to the mountains. A human bang stick (i.e. gun) went off and one of my pack mates fell, injured. The others ran as fast as they could, abandoning Stone.

I saw the human come for the killing blow and shouter, "NO!"

I didn't yet know that I had told him that in English. Not until he responded and told me that.

"You, you talk!"

"Of course I talk, I'm not just some stupid animal. I'm a Raptor, Alpha Nightclaw!" I reply.

He looked shocked to be facing the velociraptor in charge.

"Your kind took my mother and drove my father mad! You've chased us from our homes once again and now you've shot my top guard in the leg!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"Get eyes! Now tell your friends to stop burning the grasses, even humans can die by breathing in too much smoke."

"You're smart."

"You seem to be stupid." I snort, lifting Stone up and supporting him. "I must get back to my pack, and you stop yours. Tell the other humans that we raptors will only harm humans unless you give us a very good reason."

He nodded and backed away. I helped Stone to his feet and we made slow progress across and out of the plains.

The field was covered in the orange shadow of fire leaping from plant to plant, now not going to be extinguished, no matter how hard the humans tried.

The smoke was suffocating. It was like a big black blanket covering the sky. Stone let out a feeble cough. Then he stopped moving and fell. I tried to get him back up, but he died there.

Now I couldn't scent the pack. I knew I'd been going the wrong way for some time, also that the pack couldn't lose another Alpha.

I struggled with the weariness. If I fell here, lay down in this bed of dirt and ash, I would surely die. The fire was all around me now. I leapt up onto a rock and let out a weak cry for help. I couldn't breathe.

I leapt up onto a tree and it snapped under my weight and the flames eating it away at the base. I jumped to a lower one and them into the creek. I crossed the river, but so had the fire. Too many trees lay flat and at odd angles across it.

I felt sick, and my stomach churned. I didn't even know raptors could be sick like this. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the river.

I was so weak and tired, but I managed to stand and continue somehow. I wasn't even going half raptor speed. I was as slow as a limping human, if not slower.

The humans I had saved saw me. The town was all protected by large water hoses with men in red suits spraying water from giant red bricks on wheels at the fire behind me.

I fell. I couldn't go on any longer, too much smoke.

I felt that I was being dragged. It was strange, it felt like there were ice cubes holding my skin. It felt good. My mouth was slightly open, exposing my teeth. I was gasping for air.

Of course all I got was more smoke. Those stupid human males, they'd put their own race at risk to protect their own petty goals.

My head spun like a tumbleweed. It drifted and blew across the inside of my skull. I was aware of something cool splashing onto me. I pried my eyes open, which were rolling with exhaustion and effort.

The humans whose child I had saved stood nearby. They were cautious. Smart, but unnecessary. I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a day or two.

I let out a soft groan and looked around. The area was fuzzy, but I detected a hint of blue and white. I also got a bit of wood brown.

My eyes hurt, and I was exhausted. I would've even said that if I had the strength. I just passed out into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

When I next woke up the fire was out, and I was outside under a tarp in a wagon in their backyard. I gratefully inhaled the fresh air and purred. Then I made the mistake of moving my leg. It HURT!  
I realized that I had bad burns on my legs and tail.

My hands were also covered in burns, and I realized that somewhere along the line, most likely when I'd fallen, the fire almost took me.

The area where the creek laid was no longer a beautiful oasis to call home. It was a desolate, blackened wasteland. The skeleton of a deer lay in the fields, scorched and in pieces.

I then realized that it wasn't a deer, it was stone. The skeleton was a mile away, but he could see that it was my friend.

I couldn't help but wonder what I had done to deserve this. What he had done. My pack would most certainly deem me dead and get Roosh to be Alpha again, if he accepted. They would simply go from place to place, nomads in a world without hope.

They would slaughter the humans and anyone who stood in their way.

I heard human footsteps. I scented the three humans I knew, plus three I didn't. Then I also scented a sweet smell.

"Mother?" I croaked in the raptor language.

"Nightclaw!" The joyous reply rang out and she nosed her way under the tarp. "You're hurt! Thank god you're alive, I thought that you'd died when I saw the skeleton!"

"Mom, I'm fine. I just need to rest." I choked out.

The tarp was moved.

The humans I didn't know yet were introduced as Alan and Brianna Grant, and Dr Tyson, a veterinarian.

"Eh, not surprised. All of the others turned up in Panama and Costa rica. Even heard of a barbarian girl living in the sky lately."

"Who're you?" I asked hoarsely. The doctor jumped ten feet into the air.

"You talk!"

"Yes," *cough* "I talk."

"Well don't! just hole still. You lot give me some space." He said, motioning for the others to move away.

I didn't enjoy the experience, but I came out feeling like my burns were gone. It was very uncomfortable, but did I have a choice?

I slept after, about a day all I did was eat and sleep and watch the horizon.

One day, I felt movement and almost leapt out of the wagon and took a long fall on a road. I wasn't in the wagon anymore!

Instead, I was in the back of a human vehicle under a tarp. My mother was next to me.

"What? Where are we going?" I yelped.

"Hush, don't worry, we're going to a place where we can live a life separated from humans. The rest of the pack is already there. The other pack was also affected by the fire. They ran to a different wilderness away from humans."

"I don't like this one bit, I'm vulnerable here!" I hissed.

"Would you rather walk on your burns for hours on end?"

"No," I sighed, "But it doesn't mean I have to like living with human support."

"You have the feathers of the Alpha." She observed.

"Dad got… angry when you disappeared. He feared that his leadership put the pack at risk and gave up leadership to me, seeing as Rhin wasn't ready. I suspect that Father is in charge of the pack now, or back in a rage."

I sighed to myself. I really hate car rides.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**This may not be as exciting as some of you would've wished, but I am wrapping this story up in the next two chapters, including this one. I don't think any of you will have predicted the ending of this story, but it's coming. I know how boring a story can get when you drag it out for too long. Anyway, I'd love more reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

NASA Station, September 17, 1028. Time, 11:15 PM.

Unknown POV

The scientist stared in boredom at the satellite readings. "Nothing new, nothing new, oh wait, a bit of UV radiation!"

"Would you shut up and focus? The Boss will have your ass if you keep goofing off." The other man said.

"Says the intern who doesn't work here 24-7. Hey, can you get me a coffee? That's what you're paid for."

"I'm not paid at all." The intern muttered. He walked away.

Because the man was so busy talking to the other scientists, he missed the sudden flare of light on the second Hubble telescope's readings. It approached, and the screen flashed and then there was a blaring siren that said, "Telescope nonfunctional. Falling out of orbit, all systems failing."

"What happened?" The man shouted.

"Did something hit it? Maybe an asteroid or something?"

"No, I would've seen it. There was nothing, then a flash, and then nothing!"

"It had to be a missile strike, then. What else?" Asked one of the officials. "I'll call it in."

"I got your coffee." The intern said, then he handed it over and said, "You screwed up."

"You're fired Ed!" The man shouted.

Then the station blew up.

* * *

One hour later

Brianna POV

Brianna stared at the news in shock.

"This strike, primarily thought to be an act of war by another country, was identified afterwards after the destruction of the monitor station that Hubble was orbiting over to be a meteor.

"NASA has looked up into space and found that a large cluster of meteors, almost the size of the moon, is heading our way." The reporter said, looking terrified.

The area around her was burning, and she was in an area deemed safe, it was a disaster field. She was standing in a huge crater where a NASA station used to be. PEOPLE had been there, lost of them. Very smart, gifted people that didn't deserve to die.

"The US government is planning to send nuclear missiles into space to destroy the asteroids before they hit the planet. More on this topic later. This is Cassidy Paul, reporting live from White Sands Desert New Mexico." Brianna turned off the TV.

"It won't be enough." She breathed in short gasps, "Those things could take out the planet, a nuke won't stop them!"

"Brianna, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, entering the room. Brianna turned the TV back on and showed her mother the channel.

Rachel Grant screamed. "No no no no no! I had so much I wanted to do! So many people! ALAN!" She screamed. He blanched when he saw the cluster.

Brianna croaked. She was going to die, in seven days, and she'd never even done half the things she'd wanted to. She was a kid, a teenager, too young to die!

* * *

Same time, NASA Headquarters

Unknown POV

"A nuke won't stop those things. We need a way to redirect them, our only chance is to put those five bad boys in our planet's orbit, but we have no idea how!" Said one of the officials.

"I don't think we can, but I think if we can't survive, you'd better go do all of the things you've wanted to in life. The public wasn't fooled." Said another NASA official.

"With a lot of luck, they'll hit mars before they reach us. Who knows? That could be all that planet needs for life." Another man said.

"In other words, we can launch the missiles, but as soon as they don't work there will be panic in the public." The head of NASA sighed. "Did the other countries get anything?"

"Same as us. They're all rushing around madly doing whatever they want to in the final week of their lives." Another man said.

"Sir, one of the smaller meteors is heading this way, we've got to evacuate now!" A scientist shouted.

They were lucky to make it out in time, for two minutes later, there was nothing left but rubble.

Nightclaw stared in disbelief as the sky began to rain fire.

"Pack, out of the cave! That will provide no safety! We need to get into the caverns!"

He was staring at his one fear, fire. A fire to consume the planet. A fire that would undoubtedly kill his race if they didn't hurry.

"What in the name of…" Airriane trailed off, gasping in shock. "No…"

They saw one hit a human town in the distance, eliminating it completely. There were doubtlessly no survivors.

"OUT OF THE CAVE AND TO THE LARGE CAVERNS!" Airriane screeched. As Alpha, her word was final.

Hatchlings screamed in fear and raptors, with all of their courage, paled at the sight of this destruction. It was happening again. Dinosaurs were not meant t exist.

The managed to get inside and deep into the cavern. They kept going, and a terrible shudder ran through the earth. The cave wall fell down in front of them, producing mass panic.

Raptors scattered in all directions, but all Nightclaw could do was sit on a ledge and hide his fear behind a cool wall of cavern rock.

He began to panic himself, hallucinating and muttering deliriously. "This is the end, this is the end, we're going to die, we're going to die…"

It didn't help morale much. Other raptors' cries rose to meet his own, all desperate and yet defiant to what was happening around them.

* * *

Brianna POV

We had all fled to the safest places we could find, the human population of the western side of the world. We were facing death by meteors, death the same way the ancient dinosaurs had.

My parents had been making out for a while in their private space, and the thought disgusted me. This is what the idiots in zombie movies where everyone dies in do! We're human beings, and humans survive!

I had brought down plants, and with some trouble, the houses of bees at the farm in Hidden springs. Plants and flowers, an ultraviolet light, bees, cats dogs, bird eggs being warmed in an incubator, seeds, everything we'd need to survive when this was over.

A few other teens had helped me, refusing to lose hope. A few little kids played it like a game. Most of the adults however, didn't want to wait in despair. Most of them had made out romantically and gross stuff like that, and then gotten cars and driven towards the points of impact to die.

I was outside now, holding a baby deer. An older teen had me load it into a car. We were only taking young animals. They were the only hope we had, and we couldn't take enough food to feed full growns.

I set the sedated animal down. "Jack, you're a good shot."

"Brianna, help the kids with all of the food, we'll need everything we can get!"

I nodded and headed into the mercantile. We were all bringing food out to be stored. Batteries, all taken. Anything of use was being taken.

We had everything loaded into the first truck. The driver, eighteen year old Sam Parks, drove off with one of the little, tired, children.

I began to search for more survivors amongst the town. Every once and a while we could see a meteor hit a mountain, and then watch the shockwave carry on above us. There was an old man with a broken ankle in one building, abandoned by his wife who had made a run for it.

We brought him out of the building and onto another driver, Jerome Davidson's car. We loaded a cage full of chickens and the owl eggs from the barn in the back, and a mini cage with a chipmunk.

There was no one left to pick us up until Sam got back, so we just rounded up what we could.

I found a bunch of hamsters, and deciding that they could eventually prove important to the ecosystem once all the chaos was over, to take them as well. There were also a few mice in the house, fish, and many potted plants that I also brought out.

The owners wouldn't miss them. I also found their dog. Then I raced into their garden and rescued a bunch of earthworms and plants, not to mention the caterpillars on the leaves.

Lots of soil was taken for growing plants, water was taken in bucket loads. Some even brought boats to the loading point, not knowing if the cars could carry it all.

Sam Returned soon, and all of the supplies plus five scared and tired toddlers were sent back to the cave.

I looked at the reddening sky. Time would run out soon. Luckily Jerome got back fast, and half the people and the remaining supplies were brought with them.

I was not one of those lucky few. There were ten of us still collecting when a metero was spotted, very close to the town. One of the teens in driving school stole and hotwired a car, and we shoved all we could onto it.

It was not enough. The car started to drive, and five of us remained.

One of the unlucky ones was myself, another was thirteen year old David Paul, The third was nine year old Kacy Garber. Fourth was seventeen year old Jacob Bryan. The fifth was Jacob's fifteen year old sister, Marry Bryan.

We realized that there wouldn't be enough time to hotwire another car and drive away with the supplies. We began to find low places, hoping that the shockwave would pass over us. I chose an emptied refrigerator, remembering the scene in the Indiana Jones movie with the atomic bomb stunt.

The rest found similar places.

The meteor exploded against the hillside. I felt sick by the impact, closing my eyes and preparing for death. The fridge was jostled about, and I could tell it was bouncing. I braced myself against the sides, and the door fell open.

I wanted to scream. I was traveling across the ground at an incredible speed. I slammed the door shut, then after a bounce, reopened it and threw up.

Then I closed it again.

In a few moments the movement stopped abruptly with a loud BANG.

I waited for a few moments before opening the door.

I was just outside of the town, floating around in what used to be the creek, what was now a tidal wave of roaring water.

I washed ashore and got out of the fridge.

Then I made my way back into the town.

Jerome seemed okay, and so were Kacy and David, who was carrying Marry's body, tears in his eyes as he held the mutilated corpse that used to be a girl who had a bright future and hadn't even grown up.

Kacy started crying, and Jerome sobbed. I couldn't think of much to do, but then I realized that the supplies we'd had made it okay, in a large old beer freezer.

"Kacy was doing it when the blast hit." David said, "We're kids," He broke off, "We shouldn't have to see this."

"We can give her a burial back at the cave. Right now, we can't lose hope. She gave her life so we could have what we do now. Let's just get all of this back. I need to do another sweep for survivors, And then I'll join you." I said, taking charge.

They responded numbly.

I made my sweep quickly, and was about to head back when I heard a moan. I turned. There was a man in a pool of blood, clutching at something lodged in his stomach.

I stared in horror because I knew who the man was, and that he was holding a focalized Raptor claw.

That man was my father, Alan Grant.


	22. Chapter 22

The Final Chapter

**It's here folks, the last chapter, and for this story I mean the LAST. Please read and review and tell me if you enjoyed this story, so that I might consider a sequel. This story had a good run, but all good things must come to an end.**

* * *

Brianna POV

It was a week since the shower hit. By some blind luck, the meteors were going too fast and merely brushed past the atmosphere, continuing on and hitting Venus instead.

However, the damage had been done. The human population had declined exponentially. Over Half the adult population had been destroyed. The dinosaurs had also survived, mostly.

A week after the meteors stopped peppering the Earth's surface, the small group of survivors that had sheltered in the cave came out onto a desolate wasteland.

I personally feel that the air, I don't know, felt different, cleaner somehow. I could feel the change, and smell things differently. The air around my skin felt silky and cool. Most of us were disturbed by the atmospheric changes.

We didn't die off though. We planted plants in the dirt that we'd saved, and turned life lose into the desolate hills again. We planted seeds into the ground, driving around and scattering them across the terrain.

A year later, we were living in a mystical ecosystem where the animals were rapidly changing, and so were we.

Nightclaw had brought his own pack to live with us, and he could speak English, to my shock.

* * *

Down at the Panama Canal…

"Party Time! Oh, wait a minute, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE CANAL AND WHERE DID THAT ISLAND COME FROM?" A Dilophosaur shouted.

"Um, heaven, duh! New home! Let's gooooo!" Another shouted, swimming out into the water. The rest eagerly followed, tired of living in holes.

* * *

Dianne stared at the changed ecosystem. There was a spinosaurus emerging from beneath the earth, taking her family with her. The Tyrannosaurs had died, only their babies survived. The compys were still all alive.

Dianne smiled at the pterodactyl she was flying on. She had finally cut her hair, and had quite simply tossed it to the earth.

There was another strange sight below me. A herd of horses raced over a nearby hill, manes and tails flying. I never expected to see things like this.

* * *

Almost everything technology wise was knocked out, so there was no way for anyone to tell that the Sahara desert was now filled with weird green plants, or that dinosaurs were spreading across America, the brand new Jurassic Park.

John Hammond had kick started the creation of a new world.

Right Now, Hammond was at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, feeding the next generation of sharks. If he could see what he created, he would've been happy.

* * *

Brianna POV

I stared at the lush green, the baby trees, and the baby raptors running around with the little children. It was definitely nothing anyone would've ever expected, but it was happening.

"So, I guess you'll be the Alpha human of this area, Huh?" Asked Nightclaw.

"It's not Alpha, more like person in charge, leader, but yeah. Most of the Adults are going down to the old Boise city to rebuild, or try." I replied.

"You're still the Alpha, or whatever, of your pack or whatever you want to call it." He snorted.

"In a sense, yeah. Personally, I can't wait to find out what this new world will bring." I said, then I reached up and brushed by hair away from my ears.

"Your ears are pointy." He teased.

My hands flew up to my ears, and finding them completely normal, shoved him off the rock. "You Jerk!" I laughed.

"I could say the same about you!" He shouted back up at me, also laughing.

Truth be told, I was the oldest person, at age fifteen, here. I was in control, but I couldn't say I liked it.

I looked down at the little town we'd made ourselves. They were small wooden huts, pleasant enough. There was the cave for food storage, and the center fire pit in the middle of the town for at night, where we cooked everything. I'd designed the town myself.

So naturally, everyone brought their problems to me, or Nightclaw, depending on species and problem.

I guess I could get used to the job…

* * *

Ten years later

Brianna POV

I stare out at my land with a sense of pride. My children are out there, my world is surrounding me. What my town and Nightclaw's pack have accomplished is worthy of even God's memory.

The human race is starting over, as well as all the other animals in the wild. The plants all changed due to some of the radiation on the rocks, meaning so did we, and anyone and anything that ate the plants.

I had soft brown wings, my fingers could turn into claws at any time I wanted. My eyes had perfect night vision. I had great hearing, could run fast, and my sense of smell was as acute as a dog's. The humans were back in the food chain.

Of course, the spinos and rexes were on top of it, but you know what I mean.

It wasn't at all a bad world. There was no war, world peace, as far as we could tell, had been achieved. There were no food or water shortages anymore. Farming was unnecessary, seing as how eleven years ago all the seeds, including seeds for edible plants, just got tossed everywhere and expected to grow, and they did.

There was a nice big lake where the small creek side town had been, providing us with a constant water supply.

We were pretty good off, living in our own little fairytale landscape, with dinosaurs, and we all knew that we would survive because we never lost hope.


End file.
